la chance tourne
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: et si un événement de pur hasard changeait à jamais le destin de la créature de Frankenstein alias John Clare?
1. Chapitre 1: la richesse du cœur

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

* * *

Chapitre 1: la richesse du cœur .

John Clare erre à nouveau dans les ruelle de Londres à la recherche d'un travail mais partout où il s'adresse il est repoussé pour divers motifs mais il connaît la vérité : il est bien trop laid pour qu'on l'accepte. Il fait comme si ça ne le touchait plus mais son cœur saigne à chaque refus. Au détour d'une rue il est abordé par un jeune enfant « 25 pennies le billet de tombola pour gagner 10 000 livres ». *Comment peut on faire travailler un enfant aussi jeune.* pensa John . Il plonge la main dans sa poche et compte sa ''fortune'' : 30 pennies. Tanpis il se passerait de manger... de toutes façons ça ne lui est pas nécessaire. « donnes moi un billet » dit il au gamin en lui tendant la somme. Le gamin détache un bille de sa liasse « le numéro 13 pour monsieur» puis l'enfant s'enfuit pour rechercher d'autres clients. *le numéro 13 c'est bien ma veine* pensa l'immortel.

John continue sa recherche de boulot son billet en poche mais à 15h il se dit qu'il va quand même aller voir le tirage de la tombola... de toutes façons il n'a rien de mieux à faire. Il se rend sur la place du quartier humble où tous les résidents rêvent de gagner une telle somme. Une foule compacte s'amassait déjà sur la petite place où une estrade centrale était montée. John releva naturellement la col de son manteau. Un orateur surgit alors sur l'estrade : habillé à la dernière mode il contraste fortement avec la foule attentive et pauvrement vêtue. « Félicitations brave gens : vous voici tout prêts à gagner les 10 000 livres pour un billet d'à peine 25 pennies ! Tous les numéros sont dans cette grosse corbeille et je vais demander à une jeune main innocente de tirer au sort ».

L'homme regarda alors dans l'assistance et choisit une petite fille miséreuse mais qui, si elle était entretenue, pourrait ressembler à une petite poupée. L'enfant plongea le bras dans les nombreux papiers et en retira un. L'orateur s'en saisit et déplie le papier pour que le public le voie. John à la surprise d'y lire le numéro 13...ça change aurait elle tourné ? « et c'est le numéro 13 ! que le gagnant vienne me rejoindre sur l'estrade ! ». la créature est partagée : cette somme le mettait à l'abri pour un moment mais pour ça il lui faudrait monter sur l'estrade et montrer son visage à tous. La possibilité de vivre mieux prit le dessus. Il leva le bras pour signaler que c'est lui qui avait le numéro « et c'est le monsieur au fond qui à touché le gros lot ». Tous les visages se tournent vers lui et le mettent mal à l'aise. Néanmoins il prend sur lui et traverse la foule silencieuse qui s'ouvre largement devant lui.

« Voilà notre grand gagnant comment vous appelez vous ? »  
« John » dit la créature toute gênée.  
« hey bien John vous voilà riche ! Qu'allez vous faire de cette fortune ?»  
« acheter des livres de poésie » fut la seule qui réponse qui lui passa par la tête.  
« des livres ? Ça en fait des livres ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas encore assez pour vous offrir une nouvelle tête» l'assistance se mit à rire. « voilà votre chèque l'ami ». John se dépêcha de le prendre et de s'éclipser dans la foule que se dispersait.

Il décida qu'il était plus sûr d'aller retirer le somme de suite. Il se rendit à la banque où les gardiens ne voulaient pas le laisser passer en raison de son apparence. Il fut obligé de montrer le chèque pour qu'on daigne le laisser entrer. Il ouvrit un compte à son nom et y fit ajouter l'argent du chèque ainsi que retirer 25 livres en liquide. Il était maintenant vraiment riche ! Maintenant qu'il avait de l'argent il voulait une petite maison pour vivre. Il passa son après midi à chercher les maisons à vendre mais aucune ne lui convenait. Quand le soleil descendit à l'horizon et que le ciel vira au rose il s'avisa de trouver un hôtel. Il savait où aller : un hôtel lui avait avait refusé de le prendre pour un simple travail de ''femme'' de passa à la salle des indigents récupérer ses maigres affaires. Quand il arriva à l'hôtel, le majordome le reconnut et l'arrêta de suite « puisque je vous ais dit que vous ne conveniez pas pour l'emploi, en essayant de le pousser dehors.  
« je ne suis pas là pour travailler : je suis là pour loger » .  
« et avec quel argent ? ». John montra le paquet de billets soigneusement pliés.  
« d'accord, excusez moi monsieur. Quelle chambre désirez vous ?»  
« pas la plus petite mais pas la plus grande non plus »  
« allons les visiter pour que vous puissiez choisir »

Les deux hommes allèrent à l'étage pour voir les chambres libres. John jeta son dévolu sur une coquette petite chambre avec un espace salon et une salle de bain privative. Après un bon bain (il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où ça lui était arrivé de pouvoir se baigner dans une vraie baignoire pleine de bonne eau chaude), la créature sortit de l'hôtel pour trouver un petit restaurant où il mangea avec appétit un bon souper. Ça y était : il se sentait riche à présent. Après cela, il retourna à l'hôtel et passa la soirée à lire avant de se glisser dans les draps pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Une nouvelle fanfic sur John clare mais celle ci est plus axée sur ses sentiments à lui et nom un OC

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	2. Chapitre 2: déception sur déception

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : déception sur déception.

John passa les jours suivants à chercher où se loger mais sans succès. Il eut aussi fort à faire pour s'acheter quelques vêtements neufs sans montrer ses cicatrices. Seul sont manteau continua de le suivre partout. Un jour, alors qu'il dînait tranquillement dans un restaurant, il replia rageusement le journal incapable de lui fournir ce qu'il désirait et le jeta sur la table. Cela n'échappa pas à son voisin qui lui demanda « en avez vous fini avec ce journal ? Puis je l'avoir ? » « bien sûr » répondit l'immortel en lui tendant le tas de pages inutiles. En le feuilletant, le dit voisin remarqua les annotations sur la page des annonces immobilières « vous cherchez une maison ? »  
« oui c'est cela »  
« alors adressez vous à un notaire : ce sont eux qui sont principalement au courant des immeubles à vendre... dans le journal il n'y a des annonces que pour les maisons dont personne n'a voulu autrement »  
« un notaire vous dites ? Au point ou j'en suis je vais essayer ça... en connaissez vous un ? »  
« oui je connais Mr Bumble qui a fait la succession de mon père quand il est décédé. Il officie sur la rue principale de Whitecomb, juste en face du salon de thé : vous ne pouvez pas le rater. »  
John remercia l'homme pour ses bons conseils, paya son addition et se rendit en fiacre à l'adresse indiquée.

Il s'assit sagement dans la salle d'attente et n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant que le précédent client quitte le cabinet. « entrez donc monsieur » dit le petit homme replet et richement habillé . John entra et s'assit quand le notaire lui offrit cette possibilité.  
Bumble : « alors qu'est ce qui vous amène Monsieur... ? »  
John : « Clare, John Clare »  
B: « tiens comme le poète, vos parents avaient de l'humour. Alors, vous êtes ici pour ? »  
J: « je cherche à acheter une maison mais j'ai épluché toutes les annonces sans rien trouver de correct »  
B: « c'est bien normal : les annonces c'est pour les rebuts dont personne ne veux ! Mais vous êtes au bon endroit je peux vous trouver tout ce que vous voulez : maison, chevaux, organisateur d'événement, femme... »  
J: « femme ? Comment pouvez vous trouver une femme ? »  
B: « ah je vois cela aussi vous intéresse : il suffit de mettre une annonce matrimoniale avec une description de vous et une photo et nous recevrons des offres de femmes intéressées »  
J: « une photo...je n'ai aucune chance alors »  
B: « pas nécessairement, il suffit d'indiquer vos revenus et beaucoup de femmes cherchent à se placer auprès de quelqu'un au revenu confortable »  
J: « mais elle ne m'aimerait pas pour moi mais pour mon argent »  
B: « c'est toujours mieux que le célibat forcé »  
J: « concentrons nous sur la maison »

Le notaire et son client discutèrent longtemps des différentes offres et le choix se réduit à trois possibilités : un hôtel particulier dans un quartier chic, une maison de maître dans un quartier résidentiel huppé et un petit manoir dans une zone moins cotée. Pour John toutes ces maisons lui semblaient trop grosses pour lui seul mais le notaire lui assura qu'avec sa fortune il se devait d'avoir une résidence à la hauteur. Il ne fut pas convaincu par les candidates mais le notaire lui assura qu'il y avait des nouveautés toutes les semaines. Seulement voilà, il n'avait aucune idée de comment vivaient les riches et de l'entretien d'une telle bâtisse.

Ne supportant pas l'oisiveté propre aux riches, il entreprit de faire fructifier son argent. Grâce à l'appui de Mr Bumble, il trouva des actions qui rapportaient relativement peu mais dont le capital était garanti. De riche il passa à rentier : plus de 100 livres de rente chaque mois en ayant investi la moitié de son capital . Par contre, aucune maison en vente ne lui plaisait vraiment même après plusieurs semaines d'attente.

Depuis sa discussion avec le notaire, cette idée de prendre femme lui trottait dans la tête : peut être une femme s'intéresserait elle à son argent mais apprendrait à l'aimer avec le temps. Il se décida finalement à essayer... ça ne l'engageait à rien. Péniblement, il alla se faire prendre en photo pour l'annonce. Une fois cette épreuve passée, il se rendit chez Mr Bumble pour composer son dossier. Une fois cela fait, il ne resta qu'à attendre des propositions.

Dans un manoir en bordure de Londres, la famille Fontenelle était réunie dans le salon. Le père, Howard Fontenelle et sa femme Karina ainsi que leur 4 filles prospectaient dans les annonces pour marier les jeunes femmes . Tombant sur le profil de John Clare, le père s'écria « voilà le candidat idéal : une belle fortune et une jolie rente mensuelle ». Les 5 femmes se pressèrent autour de lui pour voir ce candidat idéal et furent horrifiées par le portrait « allons mon ami vous n'allez pas imposer à vos filles un mari aussi laid ? » demanda la mère de famille ; « qu'importe qu'il soit beau ou laid tant qu'il a de quoi vivre... de toutes façons en vieillissant nous devenons tous laids. J'envoie de suite une proposition de rencontre ». Les jeunes femmes étaient tétanisées par la peur de devoir épouser un tel homme.

John rencontra une douzaine de femmes mais il n'en choisit aucune car elle étaient toutes effrayées par son apparence en face à face. Il commençait à envisager d'abandonner l'affaire et de se faire à l'idée qu'il resterait seul. Mais cette semaine là, en allant chercher les nouvelles annonces de maisons, son notaire lui notifia qu'il avait reçu une réponse avec 4 jeunes filles à marier. Avec un dernier sursaut d'espoir il lu le dossier. En effet 4 jeunes sœurs de 19 à 15 ans attendaient sa visite. Il dit à Mr Bumble d'envoyer une réponse positive et de convenir d'un rdv. Le surlendemain, il reçu un mot à l'hôtel lui fixant rdv pour le lendemain 17h pour le thé.

L'immortel se prépara avec soin comme pour chaque rdv bien que son reflet dans le miroir fut une torture. Il loua un fiacre jusqu'au manoir et lui demanda d'attendre qu'il ait fini pour rentrer. Avec son bouquet de fleurs en main, il frappa timidement à la porte. Karina vint lui ouvrir « bonjour Mr Clare vous êtes le bienvenu dans le manoir Fontenelle » dit elle avec une voix qui tremblait légèrement. *c'est mal parti* pensa John. Après avoir confié le bouquet à une bonne, la maîtresse de maison le conduisit sur la terrasse du jardin que la tiédeur de ce jour d'été rendait très agréable. Là les attendaient les 4 filles et leur père. Howard se leva immédiatement pour serrer la main de son invité tandis que les jeunes femmes baissaient peureusement les yeux. Ils s'installèrent autour de la grande table en fer forgé et dégustèrent leur thé. Sauf en de rares occasions, les femmes gardèrent un silence lourd de sens. Le père, lui, ne cessait de jacasser pour ''vendre'' au mieux ses filles.

John écoutait les palabres de son hôte par politesse car il savait déjà qu'il n'imposerait pas une telle épreuve à l'une de ces jeunes filles. Howard du sentir son manque d'intérêt et redoubla d'efforts pour placer sa plus jeune fille : Circé. La jeune fille semblait atterrée de l'attitude de son père en se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur elle même. À un moment, elle n'en pu plus et s'enfuit de la table en pleurant. Ses sœurs quittèrent la table pour aller la consoler suivies de leur mère. Seuls tous les deux, les deux hommes ne savaient quoi dire. Finalement, le maître des lieux s'excusa et alla rejoindre sa maisonnée. Des éclats de voix rageurs atteignirent la terrasse et John regretta amèrement d'avoir imposé cela aux jeunes femmes car visiblement leur père n'était pas très compréhensif. Seul à présent il se leva et marcha quelques pas pour admirer les roses qui grimpaient sur la balustrade.

* * *

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	3. Chapitre 3: rencontre fortuite

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 3: rencontre fortuite

Soudain, il remarqua un corbeau qui marchait sur le chemin : il avait un œil totalement opaque et blanc et traînait une aile. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait laisser la bête comme ça et entreprit de l'attraper mais le volatile lui échappait toujours. Il parcouru quelques allées en chassant l'animal blessé sans pour autant arriver à s'en saisir. Il passa le coin d'une allée marquée par un gros buis carré puis le volatile s'envola comme si de rien n'était.

Se retrouvant là, seul et perdu... il remarqua dans l'allée une jeune femme qui cueillait des roses. De longs cheveux noir tenus en une tresse, le teint très pâle, des vêtements élimés, il en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir d'une bonne. Il avait peur de sa réaction face à son horrible visage mais il était perdu dans le vaste jardin et il ne savait pas comment revenir rapidement à la terrasse pour ne pas offusquer ses hôtes « mademoiselle ? » dit il tout doucement. La jeune femme se retourna et regarda qui l'appelait mais, au lieu du traditionnel visage choqué qu'on lui présentait, elle lui sourit « vous devez être Mr Clare... que faites vous seul dans les jardins ? »  
« j'ai suivi un corbeau blessé pour le soigner mais il s'est envolé comme si de rien n'était après m'avoir promené dans le jardin »  
« un corbeau ? Était il borgne avec un œil blanc ? »  
« oui c'est ça... comment le savez vous ?»  
la jeune femme siffla et ledit volatile vint docilement se percher sur son épaule. « tu joues encore des mauvais tours Raven ? »  
« il est à vous ? »  
« disons que je l'ai soigné quand son œil à été abîmé mais à part ça il va ou il veut »  
« bon, pouvez vous me reconduire à la terrasse s'il vous plaît ?»  
« bien sûr, suivez moi »

La jeune femme passa à côté de lui en le frôlant alors que d'habitude les gens s'écartent de lui avec dégoût. Elle le conduisit dans le dédale des chemins entre les buis parfaitement taillés, les rosiers chargés de fleurs odorantes et les parterres bariolés. Enfin la terrasse fut en vue avec Howard qui attendait les mains sur les hanches. À leur arrivée, son visage se fit dur comme la pierre et John cru qu'il avait sérieusement offusqué son hôte.  
Howard : « nom de nom... qu'est ce que tu fais là toi je t'avais dit de ne pas te montrer» fit il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.  
John : « c'est de ma faute : je me suis perdu dans vos magnifiques jardins et elle a eu l'obligeance de me ramener »  
H: « d'accord, maintenant que c'est fait DISPARAIT »  
La jeune femme s'en fut à l'intérieur et tous se rassirent à leurs places respectives pour terminer le thé. Les jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas moins impressionnées à la fin de la rencontre qu'au début : c'était donc peine perdue de penser épouser une de ces jeunes filles. Il rentra donc bredouille.

La semaine suivante, dans les nouvelles annonces immobilières, il trouva intéressante un petit manoir à vendre en périphérie de Londres... pile tout près de celui où il avait rencontré les jeunes femmes une semaine plutôt. Il avait donc eu un aperçu de la beauté quasi champêtre du lieu. Il décida d'aller le visiter. Rdv pris par l'intermédiaire de son notaire il prit le fiacre jusque là mais, à sa grande déception, la bâtisse nécessitait de lourdes réparations et ne correspondait pas à ses critères. Sur le chemin du retour, qui le faisait passer à l'arrière de la propriété Fontenelle, il vit la jeune bonne qui nettoyait méticuleusement la grande arche de pierre qui formait la porte du fond du jardin. Il demanda au fiacre de s'arrêter « mademoiselle ? ». La jeune femme cessa de frotter et se retourna « oui Mr Clare ? »  
« L'autre jour, je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir fait réprimander si sévèrement »  
« ne vous en faites pas, père est toujours ainsi avec moi »  
« père ? Vous êtes une Fontenelle ? »  
« oui, je suis l'aînée de ses filles : Marie Fontenelle » dit elle en lui tendant la main.  
John la lui serra mais il avait mille questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.  
John : « comment se fait il que vous soyez... enfin... si...?»  
Marie : « que j'ai le rôle d'une bonne vous voulez dire » fit elle avec un clin d'œil « parce que mon père considère que j'ai déshonoré notre famille »  
J: « que diriez vous si nous allions prendre un thé pour que vous m'expliquiez tout ça ? »  
M: « ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois terminer mon travail si je veux manger »  
John était outré d'entendre de telles paroles.  
J: « je vais attendre que vous ayez fini, je vais même vous donner un coup de main et le temps épargné à la besogne vous pourrez venir discuter avec moi »  
M: « allons vous n'allez pas salir vos beaux habits »  
J: « des habits, je me fiche comme d'une guigne de mes habits. Je vais vous aider puis nous prendront le thé ensemble pour que vous m'expliquiez cette révoltante situation »  
M: « bien si c'est ce que vous voulez »

A deux, le travail fut vite fait et la jeune femme monta dans le fiacre avec son hôte qui était maintenant beaucoup moins chic avec ses vêtements tâchés et un peu mouillés. Elle indiqua au fiacre comment se rendre au salon de thé le plus proche. À l'entrée, l'hôtesse d'accueil fronça quelque peut le nez sur notre étrange paire dépenaillée mais John sortit de sa poche une liasse de livre sterling qui la convainquit de les installer à une table malgré leur allure. Ils commandèrent du thé et des petits gâteaux car l'immortel se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir droit aux sucreries chez elle. Bien lui en prit car elle sembla beaucoup apprécier l'attention et dégusta la première sucrerie avec une mine réjouie. Il la laissa profiter un peu avant de l'interroger. Tout dans son attitude, son maintien et ses manières trahissait la fille bien née.

John : « alors, qu'avez vous fait pour vous attirer les foudres de votre père ? Pour avoir ''déshonoré'' votre nom ?  
Marie : « j'ai refusé un mariage arrangé quand j'avais 15 ans »  
J: « un mariage arrangé ? Quelle horreur... et en quoi cela a t'il déshonoré votre nom ? »  
après une gorgée de thé la jeune femme répondit « je l'ai refusé d'emblée mais mon père n'a rien voulu entendre : il a organisé le mariage comme si de rien n'était. J'ai été forcée à mettre la robe de mariée et à aller devant le prêtre. Je l'avais prévenu que je dirais non mais il n'a rien voulu écouter. Le jour J, il s'est placé derrière moi avec son pistolet caché dans les froufrous de ma robe... mais je n'ai pas renoncé : j'ai dit non devant tout le monde. Alors il a tiré...une première balle dans le dos et une seconde dans la poitrine une fois tombée à terre... » pour illustrer ses propos elle écarta quelque peu l'encolure de sa robe révélant la cicatrice parfaitement ronde typique d'une arme à feu.  
John était sidéré de voir à quel point un père pouvait être mauvais avec sa propre fille « je suis désolé »  
M: « vous êtes désolé ? Mais vous n'y pouvez rien ! Sachez seulement qu'il essaie de faire la même chose à mes sœurs avec vous »  
J: « je comprends mieux son empressement à me présenter ses filles sous le meilleur jour alors qu'elles avaient visiblement peur de moi »  
M: « ne le prenez pas mal : elles vivent dans un monde où la beauté règne en maître... quelqu'un de défiguré doit leur paraître insurmontable en société. Depuis toujours elles s'imaginent au bras d'un mari parfait pour mener une vie parfaite. Naïves qu'elles sont ! On les mariera sans doute à de vieux rentiers ou des vieux fortunés»  
J: « c'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? »  
M: « oui, un vieux rentier impotent et en chaise roulante...plus qu'une épouse il voulait une infirmière et une prostituée gratuites. Alors j'ai dit NON »  
J: « je vous comprends... rassurez vous je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser une de vos sœurs et leur imposer ça. Je cherche la femme qui sera capable de me voir comme un ami sincère et non comme un monstre de laideur »  
M: « vous n'êtes pas laid : vous êtes défiguré. Ça veut dire que vous avez eu un événement dramatique dans votre vie comme n'importe qui peut en avoir et que vous avez survécu. Vous êtes tombé mais vous avez eu la force de vous relever»  
John fut profondément touché par ces paroles : elle ne niait pas le fait qu'il soit ''différent'' mais elle voyait du positif dans cette dramatique situation.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne heure de tout et de rien puis la jeune femme demanda timidement à être ramenée chez elle pour ne pas que sa famille se doute de quelque chose. Le fiacre la ramena à la porte du fond du jardin.  
M: « merci pour ce moment...ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien »  
J: « mais de rien, merci à vous d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec le monstre que je suis »  
la jeune femme lui donna un coup de coude gentillet. Au moment de se séparer, il lui baisa la main comme un gentleman. Elle ramassa seaux et brosses et s'en retourna vers son calvaire quotidien.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	4. Chapitre 4: résolutions

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 4 : résolutions .

Au cours des jours suivants John ne cessa de penser à la jeune femme brimée et maltraitée. Il se disait qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle, la sortir de là mais il ignorait comment. Il était de plus en plus frustré car il imaginait la vie de riche beaucoup plus facile et... parfaite. Lui n'arrivait même pas a trouver une maison et vivait à l'hôtel depuis des mois. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'en demandait pas trop dans tous les domaines de sa vie : la maison de ses rêves, une femme aimante ... et s'il devait prendre les choses comme elles venaient ? Ce fut décidé : il prendrait la prochaine maison qui se présenterait et épouserait la première femme qu'il rencontrerait dans le cadre de ses recherches.

Le seul domaine ou il était heureux était la possibilité de s'offrir tous les livres qu'il voulait. Il courait les brocantes et les vides greniers pour dégoter des livres et agrandir sa collection déjà bien fournie. Un jour, sa chasse au livre l'amena à nouveau à proximité du manoir Fontenelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à la porte du jardin s'il ne voyait pas la jeune femme mais le portillon était désespérément désert. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête...

Sur la brocante il passa beaucoup de temps à fouiller les monceaux de livres d'occasion qui émaillaient le marché ça et là quand une petite main lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et vit Marie qui lui souriait gentiment « bonjour Mr Clare » « ah Melle Marie, quel plaisir de vous revoir » dit il en lui baisant la main. « que faites vous ici ? » demanda la jeune femme. « je cherche des livres de poésie, c'est ma passion... et vous ? » « c'est beaucoup plus terre à terre, les courses sur le marché. Nous en avons profité pour jeter un œil sur la brocante ». La jeune Circé, ne voyant plus son aînée se mit à la chercher et vit qu'elle parlait à un homme. De dos elle ne reconnut pas son interlocuteur et arriva gaiement : « Marie que fais tu ? Tu traînes encore ? » dit elle en arrivant tout sourire. John se retourna et vit la très jeune fille. Intérieurement il ravala son serment : impossible pour lui de prendre pour épouse une femme qui pourrait être sa fille. Soudain il eut une illumination : ce n'était pas Circé la première femme qu'il avait vu dans le cadre de sa recherche mais Marie. Certes elle n'était pas candidate au mariage mais il l'avait rencontrée dans ce cadre. Dès qu'elle vit le visage de l'homme, la très jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda piteusement le bord de sa robe en s'approchant « bonjour Mr Clare » dit elle doucement, presque en chuchotant. « bonjour Melle Circé, vous vous promenez sur une brocante : je n'aurais pas cru ça d'une dame de votre rang ». La jeune fille bredouilla une réponse inintelligible. Marie prit le relais : « on peut trouver de très belles choses dans une brocante et surtout... beaucoup plus accessibles à ma bourse et Circé m'accompagne souvent». La jeune fille fit un oui discret, visiblement toujours aussi impressionnée par son interlocuteur.

« Pourrions nous faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? » demanda John aux jeunes femmes. Marie accepta avec joie mais sa benjamine parut réticente. « Tu peux rentrer à la maison si tu en as assez » ajouta l'aînée, offre que Circé accepta prestement laissant les deux aînés seuls. John offrit son bras à la jeune femme pendant qu'ils parcouraient les étals. L'immortel ne pensait plus du tout aux livres en étant si proche d'une femme qui l'acceptait comme il était. Il sentait que quelque chose grandissait en lui qu'il identifia comme un sentiment amoureux timide... refréné par de trop nombreuses déceptions. Ils déambulèrent longuement, elle l'aida à fouiller dans les livres et fouilla dans les vêtements de seconde main. Elle était un peu gênée de sa modeste condition à côté de cet homme si riche mais le fait qu'il fouille lui aussi sans gêne diminuait sa timidité : ils avaient des centres d'intérêts communs. Au détour d'un énième tas de livres, elle s'arrêta un instant sur un bouquin de médecine par les plantes : elle s'était mise a le lire en biais mais fini par lire quelques pages tandis que John cherchait son habituelle poésie. Il remarqua l'intérêt de la jeune femme pour cet ouvrage.  
John : « ce livre vous intéresse t-il ? »  
Marie : « j'ai toujours été intéressée par les sciences en particulier par l'art de guérir »  
J: « vous devez être contente d'avoir trouvé un si beau volume »  
M: « oui, enfin dommage que je ne puisse pas me le permettre »  
J: « vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre un livre de seconde main ? »  
M: « oh non, croyez moi... j'ai à peine de quoi m'habiller et me chausser décemment »  
J: « laissez moi vous l'offrir »  
M: « oh je ne peux pas accepter, c'est déjà vous qui avez payé le thé »  
J: « mais j'insiste, ce n'est pas les pauvres 25 pennies qui vont me manquer »  
M: « vous avez tort, 25 pennies peuvent changer toute une vie »  
J: « ça je suis bien placé pour le savoir... mais je vous en prie, cela me ferait plaisir de vous l'offrir »  
M: « bien si vous insistez »

La jeune femme repartit toute contente de ce cadeau. John pensa à tous les côtés exceptionnels de cette femme : survivre à deux balles tirées à bout portant, passer du statut de femme bien née à celui de bonne, réussir à vivre dans une maison ou quelqu'un vous déteste... une vie de douleurs et de déceptions tout comme lui alors qu'elle restait une personne lumineuse et agréable. Il s'enhardit à demander : « pourrions nous nous revoir à une occasion ou une autre ? »  
M:« ça va être difficile car j'ai peu de temps libre »  
J: « vous avez dit que vous faisiez le marché... peut être pourrais je venir vous rejoindre pendant que vous faites les courses ? »  
M: « oui on peut faire ça... bien que je me demande pourquoi un homme de votre qualité s'intéresse à une souillon comme moi »  
J: « vous n'êtes pas une souillon... vous avez eu un accident de la vie. Vous êtes tombée et vous vous êtes relevée » dit il en répétant ses propres mots.  
M: « me relever... j'ai plutôt l'impression de vivre à genoux depuis. Mieux vaut mourir debout que vivre sa vie à genoux dit on »  
J: « faire tout ce qu'on peut pour survivre n'a rien de dégradant ... que du contraire : arriver à s'adapter à toutes les situations est une preuve de grande force et d'une grande résilience »  
M: « c'est ce que je me dit aussi quand j'ai des baisses de moral »  
J: « alors, d'accord pour les courses ensemble ? »  
M: « oui, si vous voulez »

Les deux amis se séparèrent une fois les horaires convenus. La jeune femme rentra chez elle avec son précieux livre. Son père l'attendait de pied ferme dans le couloir :  
Howard :« qu'est ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ? »  
Marie :« vous aviez donné votre accord pour faire la brocante »  
H: « oui mais ta sœur est revenue depuis des heures »  
M: « elle en a eu assez bien avant que nous ayons fini les étals »  
H: « et ça qu'est ce que c'est ? » dit il en désignant le bouquin  
M: « un livre père, juste un livre »  
H: « je ne te donne pas d'argent pour que tu achètes des choses inutiles, je vais baisser ce que je te donne puisque tu arrives encore à t'offrir des sottises »  
M: « père je ne l'ai pas payé »  
H: « veux tu me faire croire qu'un vendeur te l'a donné ? Tu me mens en plus ! »  
M: « non on ne me l'a pas donné... un ami me l'a offert »  
H: « un ami... tu as trop de temps libre en plus : il faudra que je t'occupe plus en prime »  
M: « bien père » dit la jeune femme résignée.

Elle était effondrée et ne savait pas comment elle se débrouillerait à l'avenir. Elle était pourtant heureuse que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle pour elle même et non pour son nom. Elle utilisa le peu de bougie qu'on lui allouait pour lire quelques pages de son précieux livre.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	5. Chapitre 5: la demande

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 5 : la demande.

Comme promis, John rejoint Marie sur le marché chaque semaine. La jeune femme ne lui parla pas de sa mésaventure avec son père mais du quand même prévenir son ami qu'elle disposait de moins de temps pour les courses car elle avait un programme chargé. Alerte, l'immortel subodora néanmoins que quelque chose s'était passé pour changer ses habitudes si radicalement. Au bout de 6 semaines de rdv secrets et devant les inquiétantes cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme, il se décida à lui demander :  
« vous me semblez de plus en plus épuisée mon amie, y a t-il un problème ? »  
M: « on c'est juste mon père qui a augmenté ma charge de travail »  
J: « encore plus de travail ? Que lui a t-il pris ? »  
M: « je préfère ne pas en parler pour ne pas vous faire de peine »  
J: « allons, je peux tout entendre : je suis votre ami n'est ce pas ? Racontez, cela vous fera du bien »  
M: « d'accord mais rappelez vous que c'est vous qui l'avez voulu ! Quand je suis rentrée de la brocante avec un livre mon père a vu rouge : il a commencé par baisser l'argent qu'il me donne sous prétexte que j'achetais des ''sottises'' et quand je lui ai répondu qu'un ami me l'avait offert il a dit que j'avais trop de temps libre pour me faire des amis et qu'il devait aussi augmenter ma somme de travail »  
J: « mon dieu, ai je fait tant de mal en partant d'une bonne intention ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que c'était moi qui vous l'avais offert ? »  
M: « je ne l'ai pas dit car mon père aurait compris que c'est pour ça que Circé était revenue plus tôt et elle aurait été punie pour ne pas avoir tenté sa chance afin de vous séduire et ainsi assurer le mariage rêvé. Père ne digère toujours pas que vous n'ayez pas choisi l'une de ses filles... »  
J: « ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il aurait puni cette pauvre enfant mais vous souffrez tant pour protéger votre sœur...c'est admirable »

La semaine suivante, John arriva avec une robuste femme inconnue mais les présentations furent vite faites : il avait engagé Miss Saltpot pour faire les courses à la place de la jeune femme et pendant ce temps elle irait se ''poser'' un peu au salon de thé avec lui. Marie était gênée de toute cette attention mais du admettre que c'était bien agréable de passer un peu de temps libre avec un ami. Durant trois semaines, le subterfuge fonctionna mais, au cours de cette semaine là, un ami de son père rapporta à celui-ci qu'il avait vu sa fille au salon de thé avec un homme un matin où elle aurait du être au marché. Cela le mit dans une colère noire : il appela sa fille et la roua de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance malgré les supplications de sa mère.

Cette semaine donc c'est bien abîmée qu'elle alla faire les courses chaperonnée par son père qui voulait savoir qui était le mystérieux homme qui invitait sa fille au salon de thé. John sentit immédiatement le piège dès qu'il vit le père de la jeune femme avec elle mais il ne pouvait supporter de la voir si mal en point. Il s'approcha donc comme d'habitude en souriant malgré les discrets signes de tête de Marie pour lui intimer de partir.  
J: « Marie, ma chère, vous voilà ! Mais que vous est-il donc arrivé ? Et vous monsieur Fontenelle je suis ravi de vous revoir »  
Howard : « moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir mais je m'étonne que ce soit dans de telles circonstances »  
J: « pourquoi cela vous dérange t-il que je fréquente l'une de vos filles ? Vous sembliez pourtant très désireux que ce soit le cas »  
H: « certes certes... mais pas cette fille là ! »  
J: « ah le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore »  
H: « vous devriez arrêter de vous voir, c'est peine perdue : je ne la laisserais pas se marier. Choisissez plutôt Circé, Clémentine ou Clémence... Catherine, elle, a trouvé un époux »  
J: « je n'en choisirais aucune autre ; je vous le demande officiellement : puis je avoir la main de votre fille Marie ? »  
H: « non, je ne le permets pas je vous l'ai dit elle n'est pas à marier »  
J: « très bien. Marie, ma chère, venez avec moi et nous nous marierons sans le consentement de votre père ! »  
M: « vous n'y pensez pas ! Il vous attaquera en justice ! »  
H: « je le ferais croyez moi ! »  
J: « je me fiche des poursuites judiciaires je ne vous laisserais pas aux mains de cette brute. N'oubliez pas que je suis suffisamment riche pour engager les meilleurs avocats et gagner un procès»

Marie était perplexe mais préféra largement tenter sa chance plutôt que rester dans sa position actuelle. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un deuxième et alla se jeter dans les bras grands ouverts de son ami si cher.  
H: « Marie, reviens ici c'est un ordre »  
Devant l'absence de réaction de sa fille qui ne faisait pas mine de revenir vers lui, il se précipita vers le couple, se saisit d'un poignet de la jeune femme et leva la main pour lui assener un coup. John se intercepta son bras levé et le brisa comme un fétu de paille dans un grand cri de douleur . « partons » dit il à la jeune femme blottie dans ses bras. Miss Saltpot, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, cracha dédaigneusement aux pieds de l'homme qui se tenait le bras de douleur. John appela un fiacre pour les ramener tous les trois vers le quartier modeste où il avait élu domicile.  
J: « je suis désolé Miss Saltpot mais nos arrangements prennent fin »  
Miss Saltpot :« ne vous en faites pas Mr Clare... le plus important était de sortir cette petite de là »

Il conduisit la jeune femme jusqu'à son hôtel et lui réserva une chambre. Il l'emmena ensuite dans la sienne (il fut un peu gêné du désordre qui y régnait mais cela n'avait aucune importance).  
J: « Melle Marie, je suis désolé de vous prendre par surprise comme ça mais j'avais de toutes façons l'intention de vous le demander... j'attendais juste le bon moment. Mais vous voir dans cet état... je n'ai pas pu me contenir ! C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ?»  
M: « oui, il n'est pas tendre quand il est en colère... c'est pour ça que je crains pour la sécurité de mes sœurs et de ma mère : il passera ses nerfs sur n'importe qui »  
J: « quelle brute... je me demande comment une personne aussi bonne et lumineuse que vous peut être issue d'un tel monstre de brutalité et de lâcheté »  
M: « vous vivez ici à l'hôtel ? »  
J: « pour le moment oui... je cherche à acheter une maison mais aucune ne m'a plu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je vais me dépêcher d'en trouver une pour que vous ayez votre propre toit »  
Marie triturait nerveusement le bord de sa robe de bonne : « vous désirez vraiment m'épouser ? Je veux dire pas seulement par pitié pour me soustraire à mon père... mais m'aimez vous vraiment ? »  
J: « bien sûr que je vous aime, qui pourrait résister quand on connaît la merveilleuse personne que vous êtes »  
M: « mais m'aimez vous d'amour...romantique ? »  
J: « je crains de n'être pas doué pour ça... j'ai trop de fois été repoussé. Mais oui je vous aime... timidement encore mais ça grandit de jour en jour tandis que je passe du temps à vos côtés. Vous êtes la seule personne qui m'accepte comme je suis ... sans rien demander en retour ».

Le lendemain matin, John s'absenta pour aller acheter une bague de fiançailles. Il fut bien tenté d'en trouver une énorme qui montrerait à quel point il l'aimait mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à porter des bijoux voyants. Il jeta son dévolu sur un simple anneau avec un petit diamant et le symbole de l'éternité ciselé de chaque côté. Il refit sa demande en mariage dans les règles, un genoux à terre en lui présentant l'anneau. Cette fois elle lui dit ''oui'' sans réserves et il put lui passer la bague au doigt. Pour le mariage proprement dit ils attendraient que les horribles marques de coups aient disparu.

L'après midi fut consacrée aux boutiques qu'ils écumèrent pour trouver des toilettes qui iraient à la jeune femme ainsi que tout le nécessaire féminin puisqu'elle était partie sans rien emporter. Dans la première boutique, le conseiller glissa à l'oreille de John « et nous serons d'une totale discrétion vis à vis de votre femme » ; il glissa ces mots à Marie qui éclata d'un rire cristallin : « il pense que vous êtes marié et que je suis votre maîtresse...il ne voit aucune autre raison pour qu'un homme riche amène une bonne dans une boutique chic ». John se sentit révolté par de telles pensées : il se rendit près du conseiller et lui dit : « inutile de cacher ça à ma femme... c'est elle ma femme ».

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	6. Chapitre 6: la séparation

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 6 : la séparation.

John et Marie n'eurent pas le temps de profiter de leur bonheur, le lendemain matin la police se présenta à l'hôtel pour rencontrer John Clare avec accusation de coups et blessures ainsi que d'enlèvement. La jeune femme insista bien pour assister à la rencontre et intima à son compagnon de la laisser parler.  
Policier : « on vous accuse d'avoir enlevé Melle Marie Fontenelle... »  
Marie : « il ne m'a pas enlevée, je suis allée avec lui de mon plein gré »  
P: « mais contre l'avis de votre père apparemment »  
M: « peut on appeler ça un père un homme capable de vous mettre dans cet état » dit elle en montrant son œil au beurre noir.  
P: « il n'est pas dans mes attributions de juger quel genre de père c'est, juste que c'est bien votre père ou non ?»  
M: « oui c'est bien mon ''père'' »  
P: « donc il vous a bien enlevée ? »  
M: « non, je me suis enfuie... et il m'a recueillie simplement »  
P: « donc il ne vous a pas enlevée, vous vous êtes enfuie... je note, la raison me semble évidente. Et pour les coups et blessures ? Il vous accuse de lui avoir cassé le bras»  
M: « son bras s'est cassé en heurtant le bras de Mr Clare alors qu'il tentait de me protéger d'un coup. Mr Fontenelle à les os très fragiles : l'année dernière il s'est fracturé la cheville en descendant du fiacre ! Demandé au Dr Hicks... c'est lui qui le soigne »  
P: « je note, nous vérifierons ça. Je suis désolé Miss mais en attente de résultats vous devez retourner chez votre tuteur légal»  
M: « attendez, vous ne pouvez m'y renvoyer si une plainte est en cours n'est ce pas ? »  
P: « correct »  
M: « alors je dépose plainte pour tentative d'assassinat de la part de mon père »  
P: « tentative d'assassinat ? »  
M: « faites moi examiner par un médecin et il confirmera que les coups donnés auraient pu être fatals... et je suis sûre que c'était son but ! Il m'a déjà tiré dessus avec un révolver et je peux vous indiquer une floppée de témoins »  
P: « vous êtes sûre de votre fait ? Parce que c'est votre père tout de même... »  
M: « et moi je suis sa fille tout de même... ça ne l'empêche pas de me maltraiter »  
P: « bien, on va donc vous confier à votre plus proche parent qui est ? »  
M: « nous n'avons aucun parent d'aucune sorte »  
P: « alors un juge vous désignera un tuteur, veuillez nous suivre »  
John s'interposa mais Marie lui toucha gentiment le bras « ça va aller »

Le policier emmena la jeune femme jusqu'au palais de justice ou elle attendit (longtemps) son tour pour passer devant le juge. Il examina les faits et prononça à contrecœur un mise sous tutelle externe après avoir mis en doute chacune de ses paroles mais elle savait très bien manœuvrer pour rendre ses dires plausibles. On lui remit le nom et l'adresse d'un tuteur d'état : Me la veuve Marble. Un policier fut chargé de la conduire à sa nouvelle tutrice. Ils arrivèrent donc dans une petite maison du quartier commerçant de Canterdust. Le policier sonna la cloche à la porte et une petite vieille vint ouvrir :  
policier :« Me Marble ? »  
Me Marble : « oui c'est moi »  
P: « vous avez demandé à être tutrice d'état : voici Melle Marie Fontenelle qui sera votre pupille en attente d'éclaircissements sur son affaire »  
MM :« oulà en voilà une grande demoiselle, je me voyais plutôt accueillir des enfants »  
Marie : « une femme n'est considérée majeure qu'à 21 ans et je n'en ai que 20 »  
MM : « entrez donc ma chère, on va pouvoir discuter un peu »  
P: « c'est bon alors je vous laisse chez votre tutrice »  
Le policier salua les deux femmes puis s'en alla.

La vieille dame fit entrer Marie dans son petit salon et lui proposa de s'asseoir et de lui raconter son histoire. Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée (et plusieurs bouilloires de thé plus tard) qu'elle termina son récit avec les plus récents événements. La vieille dame émit à plusieurs reprises des protestations indignées et, à la fin de l'épique récit, elle se leva et vint prendre la main de sa pupille : « et vous l'aimez vraiment ce Mr Claire »  
M: « Clare Madame Mr Clare... oui je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Si vous pouviez le rencontrer vous verriez vous aussi quelle personne exceptionnelle il est... »  
MM : « alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous puissiez être ensemble ! Vous savez... eh bien je vais vous le raconter mais mon histoire est similaire... »  
La vieille dame lui conta comment ils s'étaient rencontrés avec son mari, que son père était contre leur union et qu'ils s'étaient enfuis tous les deux et avaient refait leur vie ici. Son mari et elle n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfant alors elle était devenue tutrice d'état pour accueillir de petits malheureux. Naturellement un homme aussi riche que Mr Clare n'allait pas planter sa fortune comme ça ... c'était plus compliqué.  
MM : « nous iront voir cet homme qui fait battre votre cœur après le déjeuner...il doit s'inquiéter de votre sort »  
M: « merci, merci Madame »  
MM : « oh je t'en prie ma chérie appelles moi Ophélia »  
M: « merci Ophélia, cela compte beaucoup pour moi »

Après une très courte nuit, les deux femmes prirent un solide petit déjeuner avant de se mettre en route (à pied vu le peu de moyens financiers) pour voir John. A mi chemin, elles passèrent devant le palais de Justice juste au moment ou John en sortait, mit dehors par deux solides policiers alors qu'il était venu exiger des nouvelles de sa future épouse. Marie le repéra immédiatement « JOHN » appela t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Il tourna la tête et la vit, il se débarrassa facilement de l'emprise de ses deux gardiens pour se précipiter à sa rencontre. Là sur la place du palais de Justice ils se retrouvèrent dans une folle étreinte. La vieille veuve fut choquée de l'apparence du futur époux mais, lorsqu'elle vit les larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme, elle comprit que cette affection n'était pas feinte. Elle s'approcha des deux tourtereaux avec un sourire attendri.

Marie : « oh, John ! Que de tracas je vous impose... vous feriez mieux de me laisser et de trouver une femme moins difficile »  
John : « ne dites pas de sottises je n'en veux aucune autre... je vous aime trop pour vous tourner le dos »  
une fois leur chaleureuse étreinte terminée, Marie réajusta sa tenue et présenta son bon ami à sa tutrice.  
M: « John, voici la tutrice que le juge m'a désigné : Me Marble »  
J: « enchanté, Madame »  
Me Marble : « enchantée, Mr Claire... non, Clare pardon » ricanna la vieille dame.  
J : « venez mesdames, ne restons pas comme ça en pleine rue... allons chez moi »

Il appela un fiacre qui amena notre trio jusqu'à l'hôtel ou John avait sa chambre. Une fois les deux dames installées il mit de l'eau à bouillir dans la cheminée pour servir un thé sommaire. La vieille dame regarda autour d'elle avec stupeur :  
MM : « vous vivez donc ici ? J'imaginais... eh bien... quelle que chose de plus luxueux pour un homme aussi riche »  
M: « John cherche une maison mais ne l'a pas encore trouvée »  
MM : « tout de même, il y a des hôtels plus luxueux »  
J: « pour moi c'est déjà le grand luxe à côté de la ou je vivais »  
MM : « comment ça ? »  
Marie tourna également un regard interrogateur vers lui et John comprit que la vieille dame aimait les histoires alors il entreprit de raconter comment il était devenu riche et ce qui suivit. Me Marble était aux anges tandis qu'il déroulait son récit.  
MM : « ah...une belle histoire comme on les aime ! Vous vous êtes trouvés tous les deux : un pauvre devenu riche et une riche devenue pauvre...les contraires s'attirent dit-on ».

M: « John, ça vous dérange si j'empaquette quelques affaires pour aller chez ma tutrice ? »  
J: « bien sûr que non... il vous faudrait une malle... je vais demander au propriétaire s'il n'a pas ça sous le coude »  
L'immortel laissa les deux femmes pour aller à la recherche d'un bagage.  
MM : « il a quand même un physique ''particulier''... comment en êtes vous venue à l'aimer ? »  
M: « ça c'est fait tout seul, j'ai été séduite par sa gentillesse et non son physique... le physique n'a pas d'importance tant que la personne est ''belle à l'intérieur''... je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire »  
MM : « oh oui, je vois très bien... et, si je puis me permettre, c'est grâce à votre père que vous avez cette optique »  
M: « comment cela ? »  
MM : « puisque votre père est ''méchant'' et fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui donc vous êtes attirée par un homme à l'opposé de lui : vous pensez que votre vie sera meilleure avec un homme très différent. Un femme dont le père était alcoolique cherchera un mari qui ne l'est pas... vous comprenez ? »  
M: « je comprends ... mais admettez que j'ai tiré le gros lot avec cet homme : à part le physique il a tout pour plaire »  
MM : « j'admets, j'admets. Vous formez un très beau couple : je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde»  
M: « j'espère que nous arriverons à nous marier... je sais que si je suis amenée à rencontrer mon père à nouveau...il me tirera une balle dans la tête pour être sûr que je meurs »  
MM : « allons, allons...ne pensez pas à cela : vous vous marierez et serez très heureux. J'en suis convaincue »

John revint dans la chambre en portant une petite malle de mauvaise facture mais qui serait suffisante pour empaqueter le peu d'affaires récentes que la jeune femme avait rachetées après sa fuite. Elle s'excusa et emporta la malle dans sa chambre plus loin dans le couloir ; laissant John et Ophélia seuls. Elle arrangea soigneusement toutes ses affaires dans le petit bagage qui s'avéra bien suffisant. Pendant ce temps, Ophélia posait mille question à John qui se trouva en difficulté à plusieurs reprises quand elle lui posait des questions personnelles comme sur ses parents ou l'origine de son nom. Bien vite, il apprit à éluder les question embarrassantes.

À midi, l'immortel emmena les deux femmes manger au restaurant... rien d'extravagant mais une bonne cuisine familiale. Me Marble comprit alors qu'il avait conservé des goûts très modestes en tous points... elle ne manquerait jamais de rien car il ne leur faudrait pas beaucoup pour vivre. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au crépuscule ou John se résolu à appeler un fiacre pour ramener les deux femmes chez elles. Il descendit la petite malle comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouquin léger et Ophélia remarqua sa grande force physique. Juste avant de se séparer, l'immortel mit de force dans les mains de sa promise un petit rouleau de billets contenant 10 livres (une somme pour l'époque) afin qu'elle puisse acheter ce dont elle avait besoin... et prendre le fiacre pour venir le voir. Ils eurent le cœur déchiré de devoir se séparer à nouveau.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	7. Chapitre 7: justice

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites  
judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 7 : justice.

Les jours suivants furent moroses pour la jeune femme : Ophélia lui signala qu'il serait mal vu qu'on sache qu'elle rendait trop souvent visite à son bien-aimé. Chaque jour elle lui écrivait une lettre qu'elle confiait à un coursier qui lui ramenait la réponse quelques heures plus tard. Il lui tardait que cette affaire soit finie... quelle qu'en soit l'issue. Au bout du 5ème jour de ce petit manège sa tutrice l'autorisa à passer une journée avec l'homme de son cœur mais sans elle car soit disant son dos la faisait souffrir. La jeune femme était aux anges et prit le fiacre très tôt pour passer le maximum de temps avec John. Elle revint chez sa tutrice au coucher du soleil comme convenu avec en prime une boite de chocolats et des fleurs pour remercier la vieille dame de sa gentillesse.

Finalement, après 10 jours d'attente, tous furent convoqués chez le juge pour le dénouement de cette affaire. Marie pu ainsi revoir sa mère et ses sœurs et, à sa grande stupéfaction, le docteur Hicks ainsi que Miss Saltpot et quelques amis de la famille Fontenelle. Le juge ouvrit la séance en rappelant les différentes plaintes à examiner. Pour le chef d'accusation d'enlèvement John fut reconnut coupable mais s'en tira avec une amende légère. Pour le chef d'accusation de coups et blessures (beaucoup plus grave que l'enlèvement d'une femme) il fut acquitté car le docteur Hicks ne put que confirmer la fragilité du patriarche Fontenelle et Miss Saltpot mentit sous serment qu'elle avait tout vu et que ça c'était passé comme la jeune femme l'avait dit.

Pour les tentatives d'assassinat ce fut plus compliqué mais les témoignages du docteur Hicks qui l'avait soignée à l'époque ainsi que ceux des amis de la famille furent déterminants. Le respectable Mr Fontenelle fut reconnu coupable mais ne fut que déchu de sa tutelle et légèrement amendé. Le juge demanda à Me Marble si elle désirait avoir la tutelle définitive de Marie et la vieille dame accepta de bon cœur prévoyant déjà de les laisser se marier en paix.

Au moment ou le juge leva la séance et que tout le monde se leva pour quitter la salle, Howard sortit un révolver de sa veste et visa sa fille en plein cœur mais ne réussit qu'à lui toucher l'épaule. Il n'était pas bon tireur et ce fut une chance pour la jeune femme. À la tonitruante détonation, tout le monde se baissa et se mit à crier tandis que Marie s'effondrait en arrière. John se précipita vers sa bien-aimée et le docteur Hicks arriva prestement une fois que les policiers eurent maîtrisé le forcené. Il fit pression sur la plaie pour empêcher une hémorragie. Ophélia s'approcha prudemment et Marie lui dit presque en plaisantant : « je vous avais dit que s'il me revoyait il me tirerait dessus ». Pour la vieille dame s'en fut trop et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le juge, encore secoué par ce qui venait de se passer, ordonna qu'on emmène cet homme en prison...il serait à nouveau jugé ultérieurement.

Karina et ses filles s'approchèrent prudemment de la blessée, les larmes aux yeux. Circé, elle, pleurait à chaudes larmes aussi : elle avait déjà été choquée la première fois qu'il avait tiré sur sa sœur quand elle avait dix ans et voilà qu'il recommençait. Le docteur annonça d'une voix forte pour l'assemblée que la blessure n'était ''pas grave'' et qu'elle s'en remettrait. Il la fit conduire à son cabinet ou il l'opéra pour retirer la balle et soigner la plaie. Dans la salle d'attente, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de toutes les femmes tandis que John ruminait sa colère. Karina se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui dit « j'espère que vous serez un meilleur mari pour elle qu'Howard ne l'a été pour moi »  
J: « est ce que j'ai votre bénédiction ? »  
K: « si elle vous a choisi ...OUI »  
John regarda les jeunes femmes assises en face de lui et ne lut plus aucune peur dans leurs yeux... ça lui fit bizarre. Sur ce Karina alla se rasseoir près de ses filles.

Enfin, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit : le docteur invectivait sa blessée à rester tranquille mais la jeune femme était déjà debout avec juste le bras en écharpe. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans la salle d'attente ses sœurs et sa mère vinrent l'entourer de leur affection. John s'approcha mais resta un peu en retrait. La jeune femme tendit son bras valide pour poser la main sur son bras avec un sourire affectueux. Les femmes comprirent et s'écartèrent pour laisser les deux amoureux se prendre tendrement dans les bras. Ophélia se mit à pleurer de plus belle.  
M: « Ophélia voyons arrêtez de pleurer... je vais bien »  
O: « je sais mais maintenant ce sont des larmes de joie »  
Tout le monde s'attendrit de la pauvre vieille dame si émotive.

Maintenant libre de ses mouvements, Marie ré-emménagea à l'hôtel près de son bien-aimé. Son père fut jugé pour une troisième tentative d'assassinat avec la circonstance aggravante d'avoir fait ça en plein tribunal et condamné à 1 an de prison mais un arrangement financier fut trouvé pour lui éviter ça. John fut révolté d'apprendre qu'il échappait à sa peine avec de l'argent... on avait raison de dire que l'argent pouvait tout acheter même la justice. Il craignait en particulier qu'il organise une nouvelle tentative de meurtre sur la personne de sa future femme et que cette fois...il réussisse. Il ne pouvait laisser faire ça et ruminait sa vengeance.

Au cours d'une de leur longues conversations Marie lui avait parlé d'une petite malle dans laquelle elle gardait quelques affaires importantes à ses yeux. L'immortel trouva que c'était le prétexte rêvé pour approcher sa proie. C'est tout naturellement qu'il se présenta un jour au manoir Fontenelle. Il sonna la cloche de la porte et une bonne vint lui ouvrir. Outre la réaction de peur instinctive qu'il inspirait toujours, elle lui demanda :  
Bonne : « que puis je faire pour vous ? » avec une voix tremblante  
J: « je souhaite parler à Howard Fontenelle »  
B: « je vais voir s'il souhaite vous recevoir... qui dois je annoncer ? »  
J: « John Clare »  
B: « ne bougez pas, je reviens »  
Elle referma soigneusement la porte et se hâta près de son maître  
B: « Monsieur, un certain John Clare demande à vous voir. Que dois je faire ? »  
Howard : « faites le entrer...et vite ! »  
La bonne se dépêcha de retourner à la porte  
B: « Mr Fontenelle va vous recevoir »  
Elle fit entrer son invité et le conduisit dans le salon ou son maître lisait tranquillement le journal.  
B: « Monsieur voici Mr Clare »  
H: « ça va je sais, maintenant disposez »  
B: « pas de thé Monsieur ? »  
H: « non pas de thé, maintenant DISPARAISSEZ »  
En effet la bonne disparu aussi vite qu'elle le pu. John compris que sa fille aînée n'était pas la seule à subir les foudres de ce monsieur respectable.  
H: « que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »  
J: « je suis venu récupérer certaines affaires de Marie »  
H: « ''des affaires de Marie'' comme si cette petite traînée pouvait posséder quoi que ce soit... c'est moi qui ai payé tout ça »  
J: « peut être mais elle souhaite en récupérer certaines... »  
H: « et que seriez vous prêt à me donner en échange de ces précieuses affaires : 10 livres ? 100 livres ? 1000 livres ? »  
John se sentait bouillir intérieurement.  
J: « ce que vous voudrez »  
H: « 1000 livres alors vous voyez je suis un peu serré financièrement ces derniers temps avec...les récents événements »  
L'immortel sortit son chéquier, libella un chèque de 1000 livres à l'ordre de Mr Fontenelle et le tendit au despote.  
H: « eh bien vous devez sacrément l'aimer cette souillon pour payer un tel prix... et dire qu'elle n'est avec vous que pour votre argent. C'est vrai, comment se dire qu'une femme puisse aimer quelqu'un d'aussi laid : l'expression ''laid à faire peur'' prend tout son sens »  
J: « les affaires maintenant » dit il avec un feint calme  
H: « montons au deuxième étage dans les appartements des domestiques »

Les deux hommes gravirent les deux volées de marches qui les séparaient du deuxième étage ou Howard conduisit John dans une minuscule chambre de bonne sous les toits. Un lit étroit, une garde robe, une chaise et une malle constituait l'ensemble du mobilier dans l'espace exigu. John prit son temps pour s'imprégner du lieu : la chaleur étouffante du plein été, un seau disposé juste en dessous d'une fuite du toit, les habits élimés dans la petite garde robe et la précieuse malle qu'il était venu chercher. Cette malle il ne l'ouvrit pas, certain qu'elle partagerait ça avec lui si elle le souhaitait. Il s'en empara et fut surpris qu'elle ne pesa quasi rien .  
H: « c'est tout ? Pour le prix que vous avez payé vous pouvez tout avoir même le pot de chambre »  
J: « cela suffira »  
H: « redescendons alors »  
Mais alors qu'ils atteignent le haut des marches John posa la malle au sol.  
H: « qu'est ce que vous faites ? »  
J: « justice »  
Il attrapa la tête de l'homme et lui brisa la nuque. Il alla rechercher son chèque dans la poche du vieux despote avant de précipiter le corps dans les escaliers.  
J: « AU SECOURS, il est tombé dans les escaliers ! »  
Alertés par le bruit sourd de la chute, toute la maisonnée accouru. Sa femme se pencha sur le corps atterri dans une horrible et improbable position.  
Karina : « oh mon dieu, je crois qu'il ne respire plus... »  
J: « laissez moi voir... je crois que vous avez raison... je vais le porter jusqu'à son lit et vous ferez venir un médecin »  
Sur ce, il empoigna le corps avec un luxe de précautions et suivi la femme en panique qui lui montra leur chambre. Il coucha précautionneusement le corps et tenta d'arranger au mieux les membres disloqués. Marie avait raison : ses os étaient vraiment très fragiles pour se briser ainsi...il aurait presque pu se contenter de le pousser...presque.  
K: « Clémence, envoies vite chercher le docteur Hicks. Circé, vas en bas chercher la morphine au cas ou il se réveillerait. Clémentine assures toi que toutes les portes soient ouvertes pour que le docteur arrive au plus vite »  
J: « puis je faire quelque chose ? »  
K: « non, vous avez déjà bien aidé... pourquoi étiez vous tous les deux au deuxième ? »  
J: « j'étais venu récupérer des affaires auxquelles votre fille tiens »  
K: « ah oui, sa ''malle au trésor'' »  
John acquiesça.  
K: « et il vous l'a rendue ? Ça m'étonne de lui ! »  
L'immortel sentait venir les doutes.  
J: « pas gratuitement, il voulait que je le paie 100 livres... j'allais lui faire un chèque »  
K: « alors ça...ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui »  
J: « je suis navré mais il me semble vraiment qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire... et dans l'état ou se trouve son corps c'est presque miséricorde »  
La femme craqua et laissa couler ses larmes « oh mon dieu, que va t-on devenir ? »  
John était vraiment désolé pour cette petite famille mais il se disait qu'elles s'adapteraient vite et seraient mieux sans lui. Mais à voir pleurer cette femme à chaudes larmes il regrettait presque son geste... presque.  
K: « partez maintenant Mr Clare...s'il vous plaît »  
J: « bien sûr, je vais rechercher la malle et je m'en vais »  
Il remonta d'un étage, se saisit du bagage et retourna au fiacre qui l'attendait pour rentrer à son hôtel.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	8. Chapitre 8: souvenirs et baiser

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 8 : souvenirs et baisers.

John arriva à son hôtel alors que brillaient déjà les premières étoiles dans le ciel rosi. Il déchargea la petite malle et paya le fiacre. Il entra dans l'hôtel comme on entre chez soi... le propriétaire avait prit l'habitude de le voir aller et venir à sa guise (il prenait bien garde à ne pas fâcher un client de cette envergure qui louait sa chambre au mois). L'immortel monta à l'étage avec son léger fardeau et toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme ; il entra quand il y fut invité et déposa délicatement la malle au sol.  
M: « John, vous l'avez récupérée ! Comment avez vous fait ? »  
J: « on a raison de dire que l'argent peut tout acheter »  
M: « vous n'avez tout de même pas déboursé de l'argent pour ces babioles sentimentales... »  
J: « figurez vous que non... Marie, ma chérie... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous... »  
La jeune femme se raidit et attendit la ''sentence''.  
J: « votre père à fait une chute dans les escaliers en me conduisant...je crains qu'il ne s'en sorte pas »  
M: « et ma mère ? Comment va t-elle après cette nouvelle ? Et mes sœurs ? »  
J: « toute votre famille est choquée et effondrée »  
M: « oh John, quelle terrible nouvelle... j'irais demain au manoir pour voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour elles »  
J: « je vous accompagnerais. Je me sens coupable de l'avoir amené dans les escaliers dans sa fragile condition »  
M: « John...vous n'y pouvez rien : ça serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre ! Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est une bénédiction mais un soulagement ça oui»  
J: « je ne contredirais pas votre ressenti... mais le reste de votre famille ne le voit pas ainsi »  
M: « bien sûr qu'elles ne le voient pas ainsi, elles se sont toujours pliées à ses 4 volontés par peur. Elles ne savent pas ce qu'il en coûtait de lui tenir tête... dans leur chair »  
J: « ne soyez pas trop dure avec elles : tout le monde n'a pas votre force »  
M: « quoi qu'il en soit il faudra que je sois là pour elles... j'espère que vous comprenez »  
J: « bien sûr. Je souhaite vous accompagner toutes dans cette épreuve »  
M: « oh John vous êtes un ange » dit elle en venant lui baiser la joue. Après cela ils se regardèrent intensément... la jeune femme pris l'initiative d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes et il parcouru la distance restante pour qu'ils se rejoignent dans un tendre baiser. Après quoi ils se regardèrent stupéfaits avant de rire doucement en joignant leurs fronts.  
J: « ce n'est pas bien de rire dans ces circonstances »  
M: « vous pensez que lui n'aurait pas ri si c'était l'inverse ? »  
J: « quand même... soyons meilleurs que lui »  
M: « John, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa malle et l'ouvrit, elle en sortit le précieux livre de médecine, un set de rubans à cheveux, une collection de coquillages et, tout en dessous, un amas de tissus blanc et cramoisi qu'elle déplia soigneusement : une robe de mariée dont une bonne moitié était tâchée de ce qui fut du sang. Dans la lumière déclinante du jour, il vit très clairement deux trous parfaitement ronds dans la soie autrefois blanche et maintenant cramoisie.  
J: « est ce...vous l'avez gardée ? »  
M: « oui je l'ai gardée... à chaque fois que j'avais envie de l'envoyer bouler, de me rebeller, de répondre ou simplement de désobéir...je la sortais et je me rappelais l'horrible douleur de ces deux balles incandescentes traversant ma chair. Il n'y a que vous, vous John Clare, qui m'avez suffisamment motivée pour oser désobéir, mentir ou simplement cacher des choses »  
L'immortel la serra tendrement dans ses bras « j'ignorais que ce fut si dur »  
M: « et vous n'en avez vu qu'un dixième... les coups, les brimades, les menaces de me vendre à un bordel... le pire et pire encore il l'aurait fait si je n'avais pas obéi. Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai eu assez confiance pour confier ma vie littéralement »  
J: « ne vous en faites pas, il ne peut plus vous faire de mal : je suis là ! »  
M: « il ne fera plus de mal à personne »

ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant que John ne se sépare douloureusement de sa bien aimée pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il prit un instant pour repenser à son geste : 5 femmes éplorées mais une heureuse... cela en valait-il la peine ? Oui car l'heureuse était la seule qui compte à ses yeux. Plus il en apprenait plus cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait agi comme il fallait.

Le lendemain très tôt, la jeune femme se prépara pour aller voir sa famille. Elle enfila une toilette noire et elle était reconnaissante pour ce que John lui avait déjà offert : quel plaisir d'enfiler des sous vêtement neufs et non des occasions. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier était lui aussi déjà prêt. Ils se prirent par la main et allèrent se chercher un fiacre. Arrivés devant le manoir, ''leurs'' doutes furent confirmés par les tentures noires occultant les fenêtres, signe de deuil. Sans hésitation, la jeune femme se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappa discrètement. La bonne vint ouvrir immédiatement : « Marie te voilà... je sais que vous avez eu des différents mais ta famille va vraiment avoir besoin de toi »  
M: « je m'en doute, c'est pour ça que je suis venue... comment vont elles ? »  
B: « mal, très mal : elles s'inquiètent pour leur avenir. Tu sais que ton père menait ses affaires sans jamais parler de quoi que ce soit... maintenant elles ne savent pas du tout comment gagner l'argent nécessaire à leur vie »  
M: « je sais... nous sommes là pour les aider. Pouvons nous y aller ? »  
B: « oui bien sûr, la veillée se fait dans le petit salon »

Les futurs époux se dirigèrent vers la pièce indiquée et y trouvèrent les femmes éplorées ainsi que le futur époux de Catherine : un beau jeune militaire, héritier d'une grande famille. Dès qu'elle la vit, sa mère se jeta à son cou en pleurant.  
J: « toutes mes condoléances Madame et Mesdemoiselles. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là »  
Karina : « merci, vraiment. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon. Nous ne savons pas comment nous allons faire...il entourait chacune de ses affaires avec un tel secret : comment pourrons nous savoir comment il gagnait l'argent qui nous permettait de vivre ?»  
J: « je vais mander mon notaire pour qu'il investigue pour voir s'il arrive à les retrouver »  
K: « merci. Nous connaissons certains de ses associés pour les avoir reçus à la maison mais ce n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il entreprenait »  
Ils s'assirent et veillèrent en silence ce mari et père despotique qui s'arrangeait pour leur faire du mal même une fois mort. Au cours de la journée, des amis de la famille ainsi que des associés vinrent rendre hommage au disparu. Marie, voyant sa mère effondrée, prit sur elle de relever les noms et coordonnées de ces associés pour les recontacter ultérieurement au sujet des affaires de Howard.

Marie et John passèrent toute la journée au manoir à aider comme ils pouvaient la famille endeuillée. La soirée était bien avancée quand le dernier visiteur s'éclipsa. Dans ce coin perdu de la banlieue de Londres, inutile de songer à trouver un fiacre à cette heure. Karina proposa donc tout naturellement qu'ils restent jusqu'au lendemain où aurait lieu l'enterrement. Les deux tourtereaux se tâtèrent mais l'impossibilité de s'en aller l'emporta. Pour la première fois en 5 ans, Marie put redormir dans ce qui avait été sa chambre dans ses jeunes années et maintenant transformée en chambre d'amis. Après son ''mariage'', son père, dans une folle colère, avait brûlé toutes ses affaires et transformé sa chambre en chambre d'amis. Sa mère s'était réfugiée avec elle dans une chambre de bonne pour la faire soigner et avait du déployer des trésors de patience pour que son père accepte de la garder comme bonne. Elle avait du commencer à travailler bien avant d'être guérie... augmentant de beaucoup la souffrance ressentie. Tous ces souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'elle attendait le sommeil.

John, dans la chambre à côté, s'émerveillait du luxe des lieux : le matelas était le plus moelleux qu'il ait jamais testé, le lustre en cristal impeccable jetait ses éclats de lumières sur les murs au papier peint soigné tandis que les meubles en bois exotique embaumaient l'air de leur essence précieuse. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde se demandait pourquoi il vivait ''si humblement''. Néanmoins, il se demandait si tout cela était bien nécessaire... après tout, tout ça n'était que de la poudre aux yeux.

Le matin vint et la petite famille recomposée prit le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle à manger aux lustres de cristal et aux couverts en argents. Par habitude, Marie participa au montage de la table et au service. Sa mère la regarda faire : sa fille, dans sa coûteuse toilette comme il sied à une femme de son rang, qui faisait le service comme elle avait du le faire pendant 5 longues années à cause de son père... les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. Une fois tout le monde rassasié, tous se préparèrent pour l'enterrement. Les amis et connaissances affluèrent au manoir et le corbillard arriva à 10h pile comme convenu. Le cercueil coûteux en bois exotique fut emporté par l'attelage pour sa dernière demeure tandis que la procession suivait en silence. Une fois l'enterrement achevé, tout ce petit monde fit le chemin inverse pour passer un peu de temps à parler du disparu dans les vastes pièces du manoir. À midi, un grand buffet permit aux invités de se restaurer. En passant parmi les groupes, Marie s'inquiéta : de nombreux convives s'inquiétaient du remboursement d'une dette ou l'autre... se pourrait-il que ce train de vie luxueux n'ait été que poudre aux yeux, bâti sur le mensonge et les emprunts ?

Ses doutes se confirmèrent malheureusement : un individu inconnu, venu assister à l'enterrement sur base de l'avis nécrologique publié dans le journal, vint trouver la veuve à la toute fin de la réunion. Il lui montra une reconnaissance de dette de 10 livres signée de la main de son époux. Marie vint fermement s'interposer : « n'avez vous pas honte de déranger une veuve éplorée le jour de l'enterrement de son mari ? » « attendez, moi je veux juste être sûr que je serais remboursé... je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs ». A l'ouie de cette conversation, d'autres personnes se rapprochèrent visiblement dans le même but. Les pleurs de Karina redoublèrent et sa fille se montra ferme et dit d'une voix qui porte loin: « revenez après demain, je recevrais personnellement tous ceux qui auront à discuter des affaires de mon père ». Les indélicats prirent finalement congé et la famille se retrouva à nouveau seule.

K: « mon dieu, mon dieu... Howard, qu'as tu fait ? Qu'allons nous faire avec toutes ces dettes sur les bras... je ne sais même pas combien nous avons à la banque... et s'il ne restait rien ? »  
M: « calmes toi maman ! Demain le notaire te donnera les pleins pouvoirs sur les avoirs de la famille ensuite nous irons à la banque pour nous renseigner sur la fortune qui reste et les rentrées régulières. Tu sais combien il faut à cette maison pour tourner... nous apurerons les dettes avec ce qui reste. »  
K: « il nous fallait encore bien ça ! »  
M: « courage maman ! »

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	9. Chapitre 9: grandeur et décadence

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 9 : grandeur et décadence.

Le lendemain, une fois le passage chez le notaire effectué, Marie, sa mère et John se rendirent à la banque pour avoir plus de renseignements. Le directeur les rencontra en personne pour satisfaire lui même à leurs demandes. Hélas, le compte ne comprenait plus que 500 livres . Il y avait des rentrées d'argent diverses mais souvent il s'agissait d'un paiement unique...il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'affaires stables qui rapporteraient régulièrement. Par contre une série de dépôts à partir de liquide leur fit subodorer qu'il avait emprunté de ''petites'' sommes à de nombreux créanciers. Elles ne pouvaient donc compter que sur le solde et leurs propriétés pour apurer les dettes.

Immédiatement à la sortie de la banque, Marie demanda à John de les conduire chez son notaire. Une fois sur place, l'immortel demanda à ce qu'il recherche dans les affaires en cours si Howard Fontenelle était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Marie et Karina quand à elles lui demandèrent de se charger de la vente de leur propriété de vacances à la mer. La mère de famille ne put retenir ses larmes à nouveau à la pensée de tous les souvenirs qui allaient s'envoler avec cette propriété que son père avait offert pour leur mariage. Ses filles avaient grandi en passant leurs vacances dans cette maison en bord de mer : elles avaient joué à cache-cache dans les dunes, ramassé des coquillages (c'est de là que provenait la collection de coquillages de la ''malle au trésor'') et fait des châteaux de sable. Tout cela allait être perdu à cause des cachotteries de son mari. Mais, bien située dans une région très cotée, cette propriété rapporterait près de 1000 livres. La jeune femme prévint sa mère qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité il restait le manoir qui en valait 5000. Elle attendait la peur au ventre de voir arriver les créanciers le lendemain pour estimer de quoi il faudrait se séparer ou non et il lui semblait que sa mère le redoutait encore plus qu'elle.

Karina pleurait toujours quand le fiacre les redéposa au manoir. Rien qu'à la voir ses filles comprirent la gravité de la situation et se mirent à pleurer aussi. John commença à regretter son geste... puis se ravisa : cette souffrance n'était pas de son fait mais de la faute d' Howard qui géra sa vie (professionnelle et personnelle) de façon désastreuse. Marie et John passèrent la journée à fouiller le bureau qu' Howard gardait jalousement fermé et interdit à quiconque, allant même jusqu'à y faire le ménage lui même. Les rayonnages de classeurs confirmèrent leurs craintes : le patriarche investissait principalement dans des affaires qui rapportaient un dividende une fois... souvent à haut risque avec quasiment autant de perte que de profit (en tout cas pas assez de bénéfices pour le train de vie de la famille). Pour couronner le tout et lui permettre de mieux visualiser la somme de dettes à apurer, elle trouva un volumineux classeur d'exemplaires de reconnaissances de dettes qu'il avait déjà apurées... il en était venu à emprunter d'un côté pour rembourser de l'autre. Près de 1000 livres s'y alignaient et il ne s'agissait que de celles déjà réglées... combien étaient encore à rembourser ? Bien que s'activant jusque tard dans la nuit il fut impossible de dégager un tableau complet tellement il y avait des documents...il faudrait plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation.

Comme le jour précédent, il était trop tard pour rentrer et le couple passa la nuit au manoir. Juste avant d'aller se coucher, alors que les filles pleuraient toujours Karina rassembla son courage et demanda à sa fille de revenir vivre auprès d'elle... le temps que tout se tasse. Devant l'hésitation de Marie, elle proposa d'accueillir aussi John pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. Levés tôt le lendemain matin pour accueillir les visiteurs comme convenu, le couple se retrouva en tête à tête alors que les femmes de la maison dormaient encore, épuisées par tant de larmes. Cela leur donna l'occasion de discuter entre eux.  
M: « John, avec le deuil de mon père il ne serait pas décent de nous marier immédiatement : je dois observer une période de deuil d'au moins trois mois. Je me demandais si cela vous posait un problème ? »  
J: « pensez vous, je comprends très bien... je comprends aussi que vous souhaitiez rester près de votre mère pendant cette épreuve »  
M: « oh John, quelle chance j'ai de vous avoir... viendrez vous habiter ici avec moi le temps que ça se tasse ? »  
J: « à vrai dire...j'hésite. Suis je vraiment souhaité ou est ce une obligation polie conditionnée par votre retour chez vous ? »  
M: « allons John, cessez de vous dévaloriser. Nous avons besoin de vous... J'ai besoin de vous ! »  
J: « d'accord alors, je ferais le nécessaire pour transporter mes affaires ici... au moins j'ai l'avantage de ne pas avoir grand chose » dit il en plaisantant. Elle rit de bon cœur et posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.  
M: « j'ai hâte de devenir votre femme... avec tous ces contretemps ma plus grande peur est que vous décidiez de chercher une épouse plus accessible »  
J: « n'ayez craintes, aucune femme ne saura toucher mon cœur comme vous l'avez fait »

Bien leur prit de se lever tôt car le premier créancier ne tarda pas à se présenter : le drôle de coco qui avait abordé Karina après l'enterrement se présenta à la première heure. La bonne sembla un peu gênée d'interrompre la conversation des futurs époux quand elle annonça le visiteur. « fais le passer au petit salon Lizzie s'il te plaît». John sentit clairement la familiarité entre le personnel du manoir et sa future femme, fruit de plusieurs années à se côtoyer plus intimement que sa propre famille... cela le rendait triste mais il se demandait s'ils se seraient ''trouvés'' si sa vie avait été différente ou si elle aurait été aussi impressionnable que ses sœurs.

Marie avait préparé la veille un ''registre de dette'' permettant de réunir facilement toutes les données sur chaque créance ainsi que le total. Elle reçu l'indélicat avec toute la splendeur d'une famille fortunée, faisant illusion qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour rembourser... du bluff quoi. Le thé fut servi avec des petits gâteaux tandis que la jeune femme contrôlait la reconnaissance de dette. Elle nota scrupuleusement les coordonnées du créancier et lui assura que l'affaire serait réglée dans les plus brefs délais. Entre temps, trois autres personnes se présentèrent et furent amenées à patienter dans le grand salon. Ça commençait fort !

Toute la journée fut un défilé de créanciers voulant récupérer leur argent... plus de trente passèrent par le petit salon pour le plus grand désespoir de la famille. La présence de John aux côtés de la jeune femme tempéra le tempérament de certains d'entre eux qui exigeaient un remboursement immédiat. Certains auraient pu se montrer agressifs face à une femme seule. Pour une fois son physique intimidant servit et il s'en sentit étonnement réconforté. La journée fut longue et ils étaient nerveusement exténués quand le dernier quitta le manoir dans son élégante voiture.10 ,20 livres mais ça pouvait monter jusqu'à 100... le rapide décompte avait amené la jeune femme à estimer la dette à 1200 livres voire 1300. La situation était vraiment critique ! Après un souper copieux pour compenser le repas sauté à midi, ils allèrent tous se coucher de bonne heure.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	10. Chapitre 10: débrouille

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 10 : débrouille .

Le lendemain matin fut rude ... John aurait bien paressé un peu au lit mais savait que son aimée et sa famille avaient besoin de lui. Il n'empêche qui lui faudrait une bonne dose de café pour être pleinement en état de marche. Il descendit à la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fut surpris de trouver Marie déjà attablée en train de calculer la dette exacte qui leur était portée en compte. Il passa d'abord près d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement en guise de bonjour avant de s'installer en face pour son petit déjeuner. La jeune femme souffla de dépit et l'immortel l'interrogea : « qu'y a t-il chérie ? »  
M: « 1260 livres c'est la dette qu'il nous faut rembourser maintenant... et qui nous dit que tous les créanciers se sont manifestés ? »  
J: « allons ne soyez pas pessimiste... au moins le manoir est sauvé »  
M: « en sursis mon ami, en sursis : sans rentrée d'argent fixe le pécule fondra sans se renouveler et ma mère se retrouvera sans un sous et contrainte de vendre quand même. En soit ce n'est pas dramatique : avec l'argent de la vente elle pourra s'acheter une maison plus modeste et investir le reste pour avoir une rente mais... disons que nous sommes sentimentales dans cette famille. J'avoue que je vais regretter la maison à la mer et tous les bons moments que j'y ai vécu »  
J: « ce n'est pas si loin, nous pourrons toujours aller y passer un jour de temps à autre si cet endroit vous plaît vraiment »  
M: « ce ne sera pas pareil, c'est la fin d'une époque »  
J: « le regrettez vous ? »  
M: « mon père ? Grand dieu non mais disons que j'aurais préféré qu'il se débrouille avec ses magouilles plutôt que de devoir nettoyer derrière lui »  
J: « ne pensez vous pas qu'il aurait réussi à faire encore pire et à mettre votre famille sur la paille ? »  
M: « je ne pense pas... j'en suis sûre ! Il aurait empiré la situation jusqu'à ce que la famille se retrouve à la rue et il aurait alors forcé sa femme et ses filles toujours à sa charge à travailler pour payer les factures »  
John fut réconforté par ces paroles. Il savait que la situation n'aurait fait qu'empirer jusqu'au point de rupture mais il avait quand même l'impression d'avoir volé ''l'innocence'' de ces femmes qui se croyaient à l'abri du besoin.

Sur ce, Karina arriva dans la salle à manger. Le teint gris, les yeux creusés et rougis... cette femme magnifique semblait avoir pris 10 ans en deux jours. « bonjour maman, bien dormi ? » « ne m'en parle pas j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil tellement je suis agitée ». Elle s'assit et picora une miche de pain avec de la confiture.  
K:« alors, sommes nous fixées sur le montant à rembourser ? » demanda t-elle à sa fille.  
M: « 1260 livres »  
K: « ça ne laisse pas grand chose devant nous pour la gestion quotidienne du manoir... il nous faut 60 livres par mois pour faire tourner la maison dans l'état actuel des choses...4 mois de sursis sans compter le mariage de Catherine et le tien. J'ai bien peur que la vente du manoir soit de toutes façons nécessaire »  
M: « c'est justement ce que je disais à John ... c'est bien triste : père nous aura décidément tout pris»  
J: « en ce qui concerne notre mariage ne vous en faites pas je ne demanderais pas que vous participiez »  
K: « merci John, je sais qu'on peut compter sur vous »  
M: « je propose qu'on rembourse dès maintenant les plus grosses dettes... s'il y a un problème un juge sera moins enclin à prononcer un arrêté contraignant s'il s'agit de petits montants. Il faut aussi continuer à éplucher les dossiers du bureau pour savoir quelles affaires il avait en cours : quand et combien elles rapporteront »  
J: « ça me semble cohérent »

Une fois le déjeuner terminé le couple se rendit une fois de plus dans le bureau ; découragé à l'avance devant la somme colossale de travail à accomplir. Pour s'occuper un peu l'esprit torturé, Karina se rendit à l'hôtel ou ils logeaient tous les deux pour commencer le déménagement. En arrivant, elle ne se sentait déjà pas à l'aise dans ce quartier populaire mais son impression empira quand elle vit le bâtiment indiqué... il l'avait prévenue qu'il logeait très simplement mais elle fut outrée de voir qu'il logeait dans un hôtel presque miteux et qu'il avait entraîné sa fille là dedans. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une journée pour empaqueter l'entièreté des affaires des deux chambres. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas lésiné sur la qualité ou le prix pour les affaires offertes à sa fille sinon elle aurait pu croire qu'il était avare. Elle fit charger les lourdes malles remplies de livres sur la voiture de location tirée par un couple de chevaux gris.

Marie s'écria avec joie : « ça y est je crois que j'ai trouvé le classeur des affaires en cours ! »  
J: « enfin, épluchons cela ensemble ma chérie »  
Durant toute la matinée ils scrutèrent les documents couverts d'écritures parfois difficilement déchiffrables. Pour s'aider dans ses recherches et pendant que John aidait à décharger les malles du déménagement, la jeune femme se constitua un ''registre des investissements''. Le grand carnet se couvrit bientôt de sa délicate écriture. Ils finirent leurs ouvrages quasiment en même temps.  
J: « alors, avez vous une idée plus précise ? »  
M: « oui, selon mes calculs ses investissements pourraient rapporter 500 livres dans les six mois à venir MAIS il faut garder à l'esprit que ce sont des affaires à haut risque... certaines vont se planter en entraîner des pertes sèches. Je ne sais pas à quoi père pensait en investissant là dedans... John... dans quoi avez vous investi si ce n'est pas indiscret? »  
J: « ne vous en faites pas chérie : je n'ai investi que dans des affaires très sûres... ça ne rapporte pas autant que d'autres mais mon capital est garanti »  
M: « j'en suis heureuse : je n'aurais pas supporté le stress permanent de ne pas savoir s'il y aurait de l'argent le mois suivant avec des affaires à risque »  
J: « pour tout vous avouer...moi non plus ! J'ai trop souffert du manque d'argent : maintenant je veux pouvoir avoir l'esprit tranquille et savoir que ma rente tombe tous les mois »

Au cours des jours suivants, nos deux amoureux continuèrent à investiguer dans le bureau. À la fin, la jeune femme connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation familiale sur le bout des doigts sans pour autant que ça la tranquillise loin de là. Une sortie d'argent de près de 500 livres effectuée trois mois plus tôt l'intriguait particulièrement : où était passé cet argent retiré en liquide ? Elle avait vérifié les dates et il n'avait pas servi à apurer des dettes ni a des investissements. Si cet argent venait à refaire surface, la situation pouvait être sauvée. Ce fut le notaire de John qui apporta la réponse, méritant par là son salaire : Howard avait investi cet argent dans l'ouverture d'une nouvelle banque dont la constitution venait d'avoir lieu ; elle devrait bientôt recevoir les titres d'actions. Encore à haut risques cette affaire devait rapporter 100livres par mois pendant 5 ans puis une rente variable selon les bénéfices réalisés. Enfin il put les tranquilliser sur la santé de l'affaire : cela semblait très bien parti ! Si cela se confirmait le manoir et la famille étaient sauvés !

Le notaire en profita pour leur signaler qu'une dizaine d'acheteurs potentiels s'étaient manifestés pour la maison à la mer. La jeune femme fixa rdv aux acheteur le dimanche après midi pour visiter la propriété. Elle fit une malle pour aller de suite à la maison avec Lizzie pour faire un grand ménage pour présenter la maison sous son meilleur jour. Karina était reconnaissante pour la capacité d'initiative de sa fille... elle n'avait jamais eu à gérer tout ça et se sentait perdue. Elle appréciait aussi fortement le soutien indéfectible de John et l'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à sa fille. Par contre, Catherine l'inquiétait : elle était tombée folle amoureuse de son promis mais celui ci était un peu rebuté à l'idée d'attendre avant le mariage... s'il rompait leurs fiançailles elle serait dévastée.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	11. Chapitre 11: en attente

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 11 : en attente .

Un jour radieux quoique frais se leva le lendemain : c'était le jour J pour se rendre à la propriété à la mer. Les trois voyageurs prirent place dans la voiture de location qu'ils s'étaient procurée pour faire le voyage qui durait 2h. Deux longues heures de cahots et de bosses sur les routes de campagne. John n'avait jamais fait ce genre de voyage (il avait plutôt voyagé par bateau) et avait mal au cœur. Les paysages traversés de la campagne anglaise ressemblaient à des cartes postales. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans une petite bourgade côtière avec des maisons cossues ou les gens riches allaient passer quelques vacances. Marie monta à l'avant de la voiture pour aiguiller le conducteur vers leur propriété.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour avant d'une belle maison en pierres de style rustique avec des bancs le long de la façade et des bacs de fleurs débordantes garnissaient les fenêtres du rez de chaussée.  
J: « qui entretient cette maison quand vous n'êtes pas là ? »  
M: « oh un jeune couple du bourg, il s'agit de la fille de celle qui entretenait au début que ma mère à eu cette propriété et de son mari : elle entretient un peu l'intérieur et lui l'extérieur contre une somme hebdomadaire »  
Lizzie : « une coquette somme pour ne travailler qu'un jour par semaine... si j'étais payée comme ça... »  
M: « je sais Lizzie, au moins maintenant cette dépense ne sera plus à notre charge »  
ils descendirent de la voiture et John se chargea de décharger les deux malles de voyage et le sac de voyage de la bonne.

Après avoir donné comme instruction au chauffeur de venir les rechercher le lundi à midi, ils entrèrent dans la vaste maison. Ça sentait un peu le renfermé, les deux femmes retrouvèrent de suite leurs habitudes : elles ouvrirent toutes les fenêtres et découvrirent les meubles couverts de draps pour les protéger de la poussière. John était un peu perturbé car, ne connaissant pas les lieux, il ne savait quoi faire. Sa future femme l'amena à l'étage : il dormirait dans la chambre ''parentale'' tandis qu'elle dormirait dans la grande chambre qui hébergeait 4 lits et qui en avait autrefois 5 pour accueillir les filles. Elle proposa à Lizzie de dormir dans la grande chambre et un bon lit pour une fois. La bonne accepta avec plaisir de connaître un peu comment se sentaient les riches dans un lit de plumes. Maintenant que l'immortel savait où porter les bagages il les monta à l'étage avec une déconcertante facilité. Sa future femme s'enferma quelques minutes et réapparu... en vêtements de bonne qu'elle avait emporté avec elle du manoir : « je ne vais pas salir une de mes belles toilettes » dit elle avec un sourire mutin qui faisait fondre le cœur de son aimé.

Toute la journée, les femmes frottèrent, astiquèrent et rangèrent la spacieuse bâtisse pendant que John était sorti explorer les environs. Il se promenait sur la plage goûtant le vent chargé d'embruns et le sable crissant sous ses chaussures. Tout ça lui était terriblement familier même s'il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa vie ''d'avant''. Il passait en revue tout ce dont il se souvenait à ce propos ainsi que ceux, plus récents mais pas plus agréables, de sa deuxième vie. Il se rendait compte à quel point il aimait la mer qui rugissait des mots millénaires à son oreille.

Lorsque le soleil commença à baisser il retourna à la maison. « j'y pense... qu'allons nous manger ? » dit il en comprenant que les deux ménagères devaient avoir bien faim après tous leurs efforts. « il y a un super petit restaurant pas loin, nous y prendrons nos repas chauds. Bien sûr tu viens avec nous Lizzie » dit Marie. Elles remontèrent à l'étage pour se changer et mettre des vêtements au moins propres et secs. Quand elles reparurent, John complimenta sa femme qui portait l'une de ses nouvelles toilettes d'un bordeaux profond qui lui allait à ravir. Il lui proposa son bras pour marcher les 10 petites minutes nécessaires pour arriver dans le petit établissement chaleureux d'où montaient de délicieuses odeurs de cuisine.

Lizzie était heureuse de pouvoir elle aussi un peu profiter mais elle se sentait un peu déplacée dans le restaurant ou les dames portaient de belles toilettes à la dernière mode et les hommes de chics costumes. Elle comprenait bien que ses ''maîtres'' étaient différents des autres : John ayant vécu pauvrement toute sa vie d'avant et Marie profondément marquée par 5 années de ''servitude''. Elle décida d'ignorer les regards scandalisés et de se contenter de profiter... qui sait, peut être allait-elle perdre son emploi prochainement. Ils soupèrent de l'excellente cuisine familiale servie dans les lieux avant d'entamer le chemin du retour. On voyait bien que c'était une station huppée : les routes étaient bien pavées et les réverbères régulièrement espacés dispensaient suffisamment de lumière pour que le beau monde puisse aisément se déplacer même une fois la nuit tombée. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, prirent tous un bon bain avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain dimanche, ils se levèrent un peu plus tard que ces derniers jours de labeur intense. Lizzie alla à la boulangerie chercher le déjeuner tandis que Marie montait la table. Encore une fois la bonne fut invitée à manger à table avec ses employeurs. En attendant l'arrivée des acheteurs potentiels, le petit couple alla faire une promenade sur la plage. La jeune femme raconta à son futur époux une partie des souvenirs que cet endroit recelait : les courses poursuites dans les dunes, les pique-niques sur le sable puis son travail de bonne quand ils venaient en vacances ici. À midi ils retournèrent à la maison et déjeunèrent d'un sandwich sur la terrasse du jardin exposé plein sud. Une fois la cuisine rendue impeccable ils s'installèrent au salon ou les femmes papotèrent tandis que John lisait la poésie qu'il avait apportée avec lui.

À peine 13h et déjà la première voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée : un couple d'âge mur, très distingué, descendit de la voiture privée. Marie alla à leur rencontre et leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire.  
Dame : « mais dites moi... depuis quand la décoration n'a t-elle pas été refaite ? »  
M: « j'ai toujours connu la maison dans cet état et j'ai 20 ans »  
D: « grand dieu... on ne peut pas s'installer dans un environnement aussi vieillot ! »  
La jeune femme pensa en elle même que c'était étonnant qu'un couple de cet âge apporte tant d'importance à une décoration moderne.  
Toute l'après midi, les acheteurs défilèrent... pas réellement intéressés pour la plupart car ils trouvaient la propriété trop ''rustique'', pas à la mode, trop vieillot... seuls deux acheteurs firent une offre mais en deçà du prix demandé de plusieurs centaines de livres que Marie refusa : il fallait absolument qu'elle parte à 1000 livres et pas en dessous.

Une fois tous les intéressés retournés, ils allèrent dîner comme la veille avec une boule de déception au ventre. La soirée se déroula tristement alors que John lisait son livre de poésie, Marie son livre de médecine et Lizzie s'acharnant à frotter l'argenterie. Le lendemain matin, après une franche grasse matinée, il n'eurent que le temps de remettre la maison en stand by avant que la voiture arrive pour les ramener en ville. Enfin ils arrivèrent au manoir.  
K: « alors, comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda la mère de famille fébrile.  
M: « mal, rien de concret... par contre ce furent trois jours très agréables »  
K: « ma pauvre je me rends bien compte que je te laisse tous les soucis sur le dos »  
M: « ne t'en fais pas maman... on va s'en sortir »

John s'occupa des baguages et les trois ''vacanciers'' retrouvèrent leur place dans la maisonnée. Marie apura les premières grosses dettes avec le peu d'argent qui restait sur le compte et fit patienter les autres. Deux semaines s'écoulèrent encore comme ça avant que John aille aux nouvelles chez le notaire : seul deux nouveaux intéressés s'étaient présentés. Il fit preuve d'initiative en proposant quand même une visite dominicale. Rentré au manoir il expliqua ce qu'il avait convenu et Marie approuva avec plaisir. En réalité, il leur tardait à tous les deux de retourner dans l'agréable propriété.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	12. Chapitre 12: la perle rare

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 12 : la perle rare .

John et Marie marchaient sur le sable de la plage en longeant les falaises à l'est de la propriété. Occasionnellement, la jeune femme ramassait ou extrayait un fossile de la pierre. John contemplait les vagues puissantes qui rugissaient en s'écrasant sur le littoral. L'air iodé lui semblait le seul vraiment respirable à côté de l'air pollué et chargé de suie de la ville. Sa femme l'avait emmené au centre du bourg voir tous les petits commerces qui faisaient le charme de l'endroit : retiré mais le nécessaire était à portée de main. Une boucherie, une boulangerie, un maraîcher et un très beau marché... cette station était très cotée car elle avait toutes les commodités pour y passer des vacances sans soucis. De plus elle n'était pas très loin de Londres lui même. La visite ne se passa pas mieux que la précédente et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans une impasse.

Cette fois, l'immortel passa le lundi matin seul : il avait demandé à un pêcheur pour l'accompagner dans sa tournée matinale. Bien que dubitatif, l'homme se rendit vite compte que le riche monsieur savait y faire sur un bateau : il avait le pied marin et connaissait toutes les tâches nécessaires au maniement de l'embarcation. Retrouver les anciens gestes emplissait John d'une étonnante joie. Quand il fut temps de rentrer il se surprit à dire au pêcheur qu'il devait rentrer à la maison... il n'avait plus utilisé ces mots ''à la maison'' depuis des années. En rentrant dans la cour il se baissa machinalement pour arracher une mauvaise herbe qui poussait entre les pavés.« C'est moi ! je suis rentré » s'annonça t-il pour ne pas effrayer les femmes qui avaient déjà recouvert le mobilier de son linceul. Il se sentit étonnement triste de savoir ce magnifique endroit vide la plupart du temps. Il monta à l'étage pour descendre les baguages et les mettre dans l'entrée. Il remarqua les deux jeunes femmes dans le jardin qui jouaient au badminton avec des raquettes et un volant retrouvés en rangeant la remise. Les rires cristallins fusaient tandis qu'elles s'efforçaient de frapper le volant le plus de fois possible. John s'installa dans un fauteuil sur la terrasse avec son café pour regarder sa magnifique future femme rire aux éclats. Il lui semblait qu'elle était beaucoup plus heureuse ici que partout ailleurs : elle rayonnait. Une idée germa dans son esprit : ils se sentaient bien ici l'un comme l'autre... peut être pourraient ils s'y installer ? Il lui en parlerait pendant le trajet du retour.

Il fut temps de quitter ce petit bout de paradis quand la voiture arriva. Les jeunes femmes montèrent tandis que les hommes installaient les baguages. Elle avaient toutes les deux les cheveux défaits par le vent taquin mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'y prêtait attention. Décidément cette femme unique, bien que blessée dans son âme et dans sa chair, était la personne idéale pour lui. Il lui tardait de pouvoir enfin l'épouser et pouvoir dire MA femme. Il se sentait...léger ! Tous ses rêves se réalisaient : une femme qui l'aime, une maison et un coin qui lui plaisent...  
J: « Ma chérie, puis je vous entretenir d'un sujet délicat ?»  
M: « bien sûr ! Nous serons bientôt mariés et partagerons tout alors autant commencer de suite » dit elle en relevant le nez de son ouvrage.  
J: « vous aimez cette maison à la mer je veux dire... eh bien... pourriez vous y vivre tout le temps ? »  
La jeune femme prit quelques instants pour réfléchir avec un air grave.  
M: « comment ça ''tout le temps''... vous voulez dire en résidence principale ? »  
J: « oui, c'est cela » répondit il, impressionné par son air sérieux.  
M: « j'adorerais... après tout Londres et ses commodités n'est guère loin ! »  
J: « cela ne vous embêterais donc pas que j'achète cette propriété pour nous y installer après notre mariage ? Ça n'aurait rien à voir avec un manoir ou un hôtel particulier... »  
M: « John, ne trouvez vous pas que cette maison soit déjà assez grosse pour nous deux ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus »  
J: « j'en suis ravi ! J'annoncerais à votre mère que je rachète sa propriété quand nous arriverons. J'ai hâte que nous soyons mariés et installés... ma vie sera enfin... parfaite »  
M: « moi aussi j'ai hâte » dit elle avec une sourire tendre.  
Lizzie renifla bruyamment en écrasant une larme.  
M: « Lizzie qu'y a t-il ? »  
L: « c'est juste... que vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! J'espère un jour vivre une aussi belle histoire »  
M: « il ne tient qu'à vous de dire non quand ça ne vous convient pas et oui quand ça convient » dit elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Au retour au manoir John demanda à parler en privé à Me Fontenelle. Ils s'enfermèrent dans le petit salon ou l'homme exposa ses projets à sa future belle mère. Celle ci fondit en larmes en songeant que cela sauvait presque la situation. Elle prit son gendre dans les bras en sanglotant « décidément vous êtes la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à cette famille depuis longtemps »  
J: « et n'oubliez pas de venir nous rendre visite souvent ». Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elles penseraient si elles savaient qu'il avait assassiné leur mari et père.

Le notaire Bumble fut ravi d'établir les documents de transfert de propriété et John alla à sa banque pour effectuer le virement de l'argent. À cette occasion, Marie lui demanda s'il était normal qu'elle n'ait pas encore reçu les certificats d'actions de la banque dans laquelle Howard avait investi sa fortune.  
B: « vous n'avez toujours rien reçu ? C'est étrange... d'habitude les certificats sont distribués dans la semaine de la constitution. Voulez vous que je me renseigne ? »  
M: « c'est étrange en effet... oui, renseignez vous s'il vous plaît »  
Le notaire s'exécuta et contacta l'homme nommé directeur de la banque en question mais ne réussit qu'à recevoir des réponses évasives et du mépris. Il mit ses clients au courant que les autres associés tentaient probablement de s'approprier la part qui leur revenait.

Marie se prépara minutieusement pour sa rencontre avec le directeur. Elle avait obtenu des copies de l'acte de constitution qui indiquait bien son père comme actionnaire fondateur. Elle se dit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance qu'il ne meure pas une semaine plus tôt car les indélicats auraient sans doute passé sous silence sa participation pour récupérer ses gains. Elle rencontra donc l'arrogant directeur, un certain Edward Muffle, l'archétype du dandy à succès : jeune, grand, blond et soigné... cela étonna la jeune femme que son père n'ai pas essayé de marier une de ses filles à ce coquelet imbu de lui même. Elle présenta d'abord l'affaire comme un possible oubli fâcheux mais elle put constater qu'il éludait les questions et tentait de noyer le poisson. Elle perdit rapidement patience et le mit au pied du mur :  
M: « si je ne reçois pas les certificats et la rente dans la semaine à venir je saisirais la justice »  
E.M : « mais bien sûr, tout le monde sait que les Fontenelle sont ruinés à présent »  
M: « les Fontenelle peut être mais nous avons des alliés qui eux ne le sont pas »  
E.M : « vous voulez parler de ce monstre qui va vous épouser ? Ce n'est qu'un pouilleux qui a eu de la chance. S'il s'acharne il coulera avec vous »  
M: « rendez vous au tribunal » répliqua la jeune femme froidement.  
Elle sortit dignement du bureau en laissant son interlocuteur fulminer tout seul.  
J: « alors comment ça s'est passé ? »  
M: « mal... ils connaissent nos difficultés et pensent que nous n'avons pas les moyens d'aller en justice pour faire valoir nos droits. Je ne serais pas étonnée que le fait que nous soyons des femmes ait quelque chose à voir avec leur prise de libertés. Ils n'ont pas tort d'un côté...cela va sérieusement grever notre budget»  
J: « ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous prêterais la somme qu'il vous faudra mais vous obtiendrez ce à quoi vous avez droit ! »  
M: « merci John »  
ils se rendirent immédiatement au palais de justice pour porter plainte.

John avait un autre plan en tête : faire pression lui même sur le resquilleur. Il passa de nombreuses heures à filer sa proie et remarqua qu'il allait au pub le samedi soir et rentrait chez lui à pied bien éméché. Il décida de passer à l'action et coinça Mr Muffle dans une ruelle sombre : « bonjour Mr Muffle »  
E.M : « mon dieu que vous êtes laid... vous devez être John Clare ! Alors que me vaut l'honneur ? »  
J: « je veux que vous teniez vos engagements vis à vis des Fontenelle »  
E.M : « sinon quoi ? Vous allez me casser la figure ? Ça m'étonnerais » dit il en sortant un révolver de sa poche. John ne se démonta pas et s'approcha de lui avec un air menaçant. L'homme le mit en joue en tremblant. L'immortel continua cependant à avancer et le saisit par le col de sa coûteuse chemise de soie. L'autre paniqua et tira un coup de feu en plein dans la poitrine. John ne broncha pas, il regarda un instant la tache cramoisie s'étendre sur sa chemise avant de se reconcentrer sur son objectif : il souleva de terre l'indélicat et lui arracha son arme. Ce dernier se mit à couiner peureusement et se pissa dessus.  
J: « vous allez donner aux Fontenelle ce à quoi elles ont droit sinon je vous retrouverais et je vous assure que vous le regretterez »  
E.M : « qu'est ce que vous êtes ? »  
J: « vous n'avez pas à le savoir ! Dites vous juste bien que si l'affaire Fontenelle traîne trop en longueur, je viendrais vous retrouver vous et vos associés...et je ne serais pas aussi gentil cette fois »

Il lâcha le jeune homme pantelant qui se dépêcha de s'enfuir en titubant, oubliant même de reprendre son pistolet tombé à jours plus tard, les certificats furent apportés au manoir et la rente versée sur le compte avec les arriérés. Marie passa deux semaines à courir partout pour rembourser tous les créanciers mais elles se trouvèrent bientôt libres de toute dette.

Une petite fête fut organisée pour marquer la sortie d'ornière de la famille : la vente de la propriété à la mer allait apurer les dettes contractées tandis que la rente mensuelle de la banque allait permettre de garder le manoir et de vivre confortablement. Au moins Howard avait-il fait quelque chose de bien sur la fin de sa vie. Une coupette de champagne, un repas de fête et quelques danses composèrent le menu de cette célébration en famille. John se sentit un peu mal à l'aise car il ne savait pas danser mais sa future femme lui expliqua les bases et il tenta de se débrouiller. Il s'étonna aussi de la vitesse à laquelle la famille s'était rééquilibrée sans son despotique patriarche une fois les tracas terminés : son nom, ses réalisations ainsi que ses erreurs n'étaient jamais cités dans les murs du manoir et les femmes semblaient avoir retrouvé la joie de vivre.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	13. Chapitre 13: la révélation

La chance tourne.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 13 : la révélation.

Le délai de trois mois de deuil arrivait bientôt à son terme, Catherine et son promis commençaient à organiser leur mariage en voyant les choses en grand. John et Marie convinrent d'un commun accord d'attendre encore un peu pour leur propre union mais ils prévoyaient une cérémonie beaucoup moins exubérante : le nombre d'invités seraient déjà beaucoup moins important vu que John n'avait ni famille ni amis.

Les tourtereaux passaient beaucoup de temps à la mer et la maison subit quelques travaux de ''confort'' : les appartements des domestiques furent rénovés, l'électricité fut installée partout... mais dans l'ensemble le lieu plaisait à ses nouveaux propriétaires en l'état. Marie entreprit même de recruter du personnel : une bonne, une cuisinière et un jardinier seraient tout le personnel nécessaire à leur vie confortable. Pour la bonne, la jeune femme demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait engager Lizzie et Melle Saltpot devint cuisinière, pour le jardinier ils engagèrent un jeune homme du cru.

John quant à lui réfléchissait à assurer l'avenir de sa future famille. Avec cette propriété à 1000 livres il lui restait encore près de 4000 livres sur son compte. Il décida d'en placer encore 3000 pour augmenter sa rente mensuelle. Avec Mr Bumble, il chercha un bon investissement. Il tomba sur une affaire qui rapporterait gros mais avec quelques risques... l'immortel se tâtait. Finalement il y investit avec bon espoir que tout aille pour le mieux.

Le mariage de Catherine eu lieu en grande pompe : pour John c'était le premier événement ''mondain'' auquel il assistait et fut très mal à l'aise des regards qui se posaient sur lui avec horreur, pitié ou dégoût. Ils se demandait comment il se sentira à son propre mariage avec de tels sentiments à son égard. Marie elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise et resplendissait dans sa robe chic en velours vert bouteille. Il semblait que sa vie de bonne et son calvaire n'aient laissés aucune trace mais l'immortel savait qu'au fond d'elle cela l'avait profondément changée : c'était devenu une femme aux goûts simples et à la personnalité douce qui lui convenait à 100%.

Un jour, alors qu'ils sortaient d'un petit théâtre où ils étaient allés voir une pièce avant-gardiste, ils serpentèrent dans les ruelles pour retrouver l'artère principale et y prendre un fiacre. Au détour du coin d'un bâtiment, un individu fit irruption devant eux visiblement défoncé et armé d'un révolver : « la bourse ou la vie ». John se plaça devant sa compagne pour faire bouclier de son corps « laissez nous en paix ou vous le regretterez ». L'homme n'écouta guerre l'avertissement et s'approcha pour essayer de se saisir du sac de la jeune femme mais l'immortel s'interposa fermement. L'homme n'hésita pas une seconde et tira une balle en pleine poitrine. John vit rouge face à ce voleur de bas étage : il se rua sur lui et lui brisa la nuque sans effort.

M: « John vous êtes blessé ! Allongez vous je vais aller chercher des secours »  
J: « non ma chérie il faut qu'on s'en aille et vite »  
M: « mais vous avez pris une balle ! »  
J « ça n'est pas aussi grave que vous le croyez ; partons»  
Il entraîna Marie vers l'artère principale en attachant son manteau par dessus la chemise tâchée et appela un fiacre comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme était affolée et ne comprenait pas bien comment cela était possible. Ils rentrèrent au manoir où John monta immédiatement se changer pour que personne ne voie sa chemise tâchée de sang.

Karina s'inquiéta face à la mine défaite de sa fille : « s'est il passé quelque chose ? »  
M: « nous avons été agressés en revenant du théâtre »  
K: « oh mon dieu, vous allez bien tous les deux ? »  
Marie ne savait pas comment expliquer l'étrange scène et décida qu'il valait mieux garder ça secret : « ça va, John a réussi à nous en débarrasser »  
K: « dieu soit loué ! Mais vous voyez que vous devriez vous en tenir à des distractions de votre rang : je suis sûre que ça ne serait pas arrivé près d'un grand théâtre »  
M: « vu l'état dans lequel il nous a attaqué, je crains qu'il aurait agressé n'importe qui n'importe où ! Il y a des cinglés partout »  
John redescendit de l'étage avec une chemise immaculée et s'approcha des deux femmes avec prudence. Son cœur ressuscité battait à tout rompre : elle savait à présent que quelque chose clochait... elle allait sûrement le repousser. Il avait déjà les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser. Pourquoi fallait il que la vie le mette à terre dès que les choses semblaient s'arranger un peu pour lui ?

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée comme d'habitude mais l'immortel sentait peser sur lui le regard interrogateur de son aimée. Il était surpris qu'elle n'ait pas raconté l'étrange événement à sa famille et se prit à avoir espoir qu'elle pourrait comprendre et l'accepter. Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent seuls au salon quand tout le monde fut monté se coucher.  
M: « John, maintenant que nous sommes seuls...il faut qu'on parle je pense »  
J: « humff... oui ma chérie je me rends bien compte que cette scène a du vous désappointer »  
M: « vous avez pris une balle et pourtant vous ne semblez même pas souffrir »  
J: « vous vous rendez bien compte que ce que je vais vous dire chamboulera toute notre relation ? »  
M: « laissez moi en juger »  
John raconta succinctement sa situation.  
M: « ressuscité ? Comment cela pourrait il être possible ? mais je sais ce que j'ai vu et je vous crois. »  
J: « alors ? Vous me quittez ? »  
M: « grand dieu, John NON. Je comprends que vous ayez voulu garder ça secret mais ça ne change rien aux sentiments que j'ai pour vous »  
Tous les muscles de l'immortel se détendirent d'un coup : il était plus tendu qu'en plein combat en attendant le verdict de son aimée. Une grande joie explosa dans sa poitrine puis s'évanouit comme elle était venue.  
J: « et le fait que j'ai tué cet homme ? »  
M: « il le méritait : combien de personnes avait-il déjà tuées ou blessées et combien d'autres encore après s'il était toujours en vie ? Non, ce n'était que de la légitime défense. »  
La joie revint le bercer doucement, il se sentait enfin accepté et aimé malgré tous ses défauts et ses déboires. Sa vie devenait VRAIMENT parfaite.

Une fois l'abcès percé, les deux tourtereaux ne s'en sentirent que plus proches. Il commencèrent à planifier leur union et fixèrent la date 1 mois plus tard. La jeune femme organisa presque tout elle même et alla plusieurs fois chez le tailleur pour faire ajuster sa robe de mariée. Celle ci était très couvrante car elle ne voulait pas qu'on voie les cicatrices laissées par son père. La chance sourit à John encore une fois car son investissement lui rapporta immédiatement 100 livres supplémentaires chaque mois, faisant de lui un très riche rentier. Ils n'avaient nullement besoin d'autant d'argent pour vivre leur humble petite vie alors ils réinvestissaient l'argent économisé... augmentant encore petit à petit leur rente. John insista pour verser une pension de 10 livres à Me Marble pour l'aider à vivre confortablement et accueillir des enfants sous sa tutelle. La vieille dame fut très reconnaissante pour ce geste : elle pouvait enfin épargner son vieux dos en voyageant en fiacre plutôt qu'a pieds.

Le jour J approchait, les préparatifs allaient bon train et la nervosité s'installait pour les deux protagonistes. John eu la bonne surprise de constater que sa bien aimée n'avait absolument pas changé d'attitude envers lui depuis l'incident du théâtre. Il appréhendait néanmoins d'avoir à se montrer devant tout ce beau monde qui vouaient un véritable culte à la beauté et à la perfection. Il en venait même à faire des cauchemars où Marie lui disait non devant l'autel.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva : ils se préparèrent chacun de leur côté pour faire honneur à la tradition de ne voir la mariée que devant l'autel. Marie se prépara au manoir tandis que John se mit en tenue chez Me Marble. Enfin ils se retrouvèrent à l'église devant le petit parterre d'invités pour prononcer leurs vœux. La vieille veuve ne put s'empêcher de pleurer tout le long de la cérémonie et Karina dut essuyer une larmes ou deux après qu'ils se soient embrassés pour sceller leur pacte. Voilà, ils étaient enfin mariés après toutes ces péripéties. Ils étaient aux anges l'un comme l'autre.

Ils firent la fête au manoir jusque tard dans la nuit puis se retirèrent pour vivre une nuit de noce inoubliable. Après avoir fait une large grasse matinée le lendemain, ils se mirent en route vers leur propriété à la mer pour s'installer en tant que Mr et Me Clare. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre heureux et ensemble.

FIN

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


End file.
